Too Many Times
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: Alec’s forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home? Includes lots of Hurt!Alec.
1. Hurt

Too Many Times

Too Many Times.

Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

Chapter 1: Hurt.

Alec McDowell packed the last of his things into his duffel bag and slung it onto his shoulder. Sliding onto his motorcycle, he prepared to leave Seattle.

Forever.

He didn't want to leave Seattle, it was his home. But he couldn't stay here anymore. He'd been hurt too many times. Too many times by the person who he cared for the most.

By Max Guevara.

Normally, he would have waved it off. Knowing that she was just angry because he was being a smartass again.

But this time it really hurt.

"_You really think I could do it Max? You think I could murder someone in cold blood" Alec said praying that she would say no. His heart shattered with her next words._

"_Yes Alec I think you could" Her words were spat with such venom that his soul was ripped into two._

So he decided to do what she had been telling him to do for a long time.

Leave

Taking one last look at his apartment. The space needle. Seattle. He left.

Driving off down the highway.

Heading as far away from Max as possible.

She sat in Crash with OC and Sketchy. But her mind was on something else.

Someone else.

She felt guilty.

She shouldn't have said what she said earlier.

But there was no excuse for what she said.

Because she had believed it.

Every single word.

She had though that he was a cold blooded killer.

She had said it.

Then later she found out the truth.

It hadn't been him at all.

He had been framed.

It had been Ben.

That was two hours ago and now she sat in Crash.

Feeling guilty.

Because not only had she hurt him…

She had made him leave.

She had pushed him over the edge, and now he was gone.

The wind whipped at Max's hair as she drove back to her and OC's apartment. Her mobile rang and she pulled up at the side of the road.

It was Logan.

"Hey Logan" She said, flipping open the phone.

"Max. I got some news. But your not gonna like it" He replied.

"What? Alec's got himself in more trouble with the police?" She said sarcastically.

"Actually…" He paused, unsure of how to say it. "Alec's innocent"

"What?" Max replied.

Logan took a deep breath. "It was Ben".

"How do you know?" Max replied. Alec could have easily bribed him.

"Max. Each victim had their teeth pulled out. Just like Ben did. And they were all committed around the time you found Ben. Alec was at Manticore then".

"Oh My God" Max whispered before shutting off the phone and heading to Alec's.

She had to sort this out.

She blurred up to his apartment and kicked the door down, hoping for any snide remark about privacy.

There was none.

The room was trashed. Clothes and his stuff everywhere. But a lot of it was gone. Walking into the room she yelled "Alec!"

She prayed that he was here.

Nothing.

Something cracks under her feet and she steps back to reveal a picture frame.

She picks it up and looks at the photo in it.

A tear falls down her cheek.

It's her and Alec.

"God. He must hate me" She whispers; sitting on the floor.

She walks around the apartment more, hoping to find him.

She only finds a letter.

_Max…_

_I'm not good with goodbyes. So I'll keep it simple._

_You hurt me Max. More than I ever felt possible._

_Everything I do…did…I did for you._

_Yet you never seemed to notice._

_Not one bit._

_I'd take a bullet for you Max._

_Hell. I'd do anything for you Max._

_I tried so hard to be the person you wanted._

_Because I love you._

_And you crushed that._

_Like stepping on a rose._

_You crushed my heart._

_You crushed my soul._

_You crushed my reason for living._

_Don't try to find me Max._

_I don't want to be found._

_I'll always love you. But I don't think I can forgive you._

_Love…_

_Alec._

She felt horrible.

Because when she thought about it.

What he said was true.

He always tried to do everything for her.

And she threw it in his face.

She didn't deserve forgiveness.

She just wished she could take his pain away.

The pain she caused.


	2. Feel

Too Many Times

Too Many Times.

Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys inspire me to update!

Chapter 2: Feel.

Alec drove down the highway, the wind blazing through his hair; without a care in the world.

If Max didn't need him.

He didn't need Max.

That was what his brain said.

If only his heart felt the same way.

But instead of letting his hurt surface again, he pushed it down.

He knew it was a stupid thing to do, but he just didn't want to feel.

Not right now.

He felt a tear trying to fall but brushed it away quickly.

He remembered what manticore told them.

'You can't let your emotions get in the way. If you do. You will fail'.

And he couldn't.

Because this wasn't just any mission.

It was a mission to keep his heart from breaking.

His face became blank and his muscles tightened as he made sure that the only thing in his mind was keeping the bike straight and getting to where he needed to go.

Alec stopped after a while at a rundown motel and paid for a room. He stripped off and went for a shower.

Coming out 10 minutes later, he started to get changed when his phone rang.

"Alec" He said, flipping it open; not looking at the caller ID.

"Alec my man!" A voice replied.

"Hey Danny!" Alec replied. "What's up?"

"I got some news for you" Danny replied "You know that cure you wanted. Well. I found the scientist who made it. He's now gone away from manticore. Called him, threw a few names. Said he would make one for you. That was a week ago. Tried to call you but… Anyway, should be ready now if you wanna pick it up".

Alec's mouth hung low and dry.

'What should I do?' He thought to himself. 'I really care about her and if this will make her happy, I should get it and give it to her. But she hurt me so much, so why should I? she didn't care about my feelings when she said all those hateful things'

Danny's voice broke through his thoughts. "Alec? You there man?"

"Yeah. Yeah" Alec replied. "Send me the address and I'll pick it up".

"Ok" Danny replied and gave Alec the address.

"Thanks man" Alec said.

"Ok. See ya dude" Danny replied.

"See ya" Alec said and ended the call.

"No matter what, I still love you Maxie" Alec whispered to himself; a tear falling down his cheek. "If this will make you happy…then…I guess I'm ok with that".

Max lay on her bed in her and OC's apartment glumly.

She felt absolutely horrible for what she had said to Alec.

And she had been feeling guilty for the past 2 days.

She wished she could take it back, but she couldn't.

Because he was gone.

Because she drove him away.

Her cell rang.

It was Logan.

"Hey" Max said sadly. She heard Logan sigh on the other end. He hated seeing her like this.

"Hey" He replied. "I got some news".

"Really?" Max replied unenthusiastically. She couldn't care less.

"About Alec" Logan said after another sigh.

Max's head whipped up. Maybe she did care. "What!" She practically yelled down the phone almost bursting Logan's ear drum.

"I managed to track his cell. I'm sending you the co ordinates". Logan replied.

A beep emerged from Max's laptop and she said her thanks to Logan very quickly; running over to the piece of machinery.

After memorising the location and how to get there, Max shoved some clothes into a duffel and after leaving a note for Cindy; ran out the door.

What do you think?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	3. Fear

Too Many Times

Too Many Times

Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys inspire me to update!

Chapter 3: Fear.

Alec rode down the highway at top speed. He had a gut feeling that something wasn't right and wanted to get this job over with as soon as possible.

A truck in another lane to him, swerved; almost hitting him, before slowing slightly and placing itself behind Alec.

'Something isn't right' Alec thought as he saw the driver glaring at him, through his transgenic vision.

But then, as soon as the fear had started, it stopped; the truck was nowhere to be seen.

Alec chuckled softly to himself and continued to head toward his appointed destination.

Max pulled up at the motel that Alec was supposed to be in. Her hands were shaking. What could she say.

'I'll just tell him the truth' thought Max. 'I was just angry and I didn't mean it'.

"Yeah. Cuz that's the truth" The voice in her head replied. "You did mean it. You don't now. But you did when you said it".

A tear fell down Max's face, as the voice continued. "Alec was always there for you. Always had your back. And you didn't care. Sure there was sarcasm behind it, but it was sincere. And you really hurt him".

More tears fell down Max's face. It was true. Alec always had her back no matter what and she just threw it in his face.

'Well'. She thought and knocked on the motel door. 'Now's the time to make it right'.

Finally, after a long day, Alec reached his destination. Smiling to himself, he was about to knock on the door when pain erupted in his body and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

A dark figure loomed over him. "Get him in the van" It said.

Two other figures nodded and picking up Alec, took him round the side of the building.

The figure smiled sinisterly.

Alec woke with a pounding head ache.

'Where am I' he thought remembering the previous events.

"A voice floated through the room. "Well looks like your awake".

"Where am I?" Alec mumbled.

"Your home 494". The voice laughed, evilly.

Alec's head snapped up. Fear clouding his eyes.

What do you think?

Please Review.

HardyGirl2K8


	4. Pain

Too Many Times

Too Many Times

Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

AN. Sorry for the long update. I've had to finish all my artwork but it's all done now, so more time for updating. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter aswell. I'm getting a little bit of writers block. And my muse seems to have gone somewhere.

Chapter 4: Pain

"_Where am I?" Alec mumbled._

"_Your home 494". The voice laughed, evilly._

_Alec's head snapped up. Fear clouding his eyes._

The figure stood shadowed.

Alec couldn't tell who it was.

Bile rose in his throat.

He knew he was back in Manticore and that was why he was partly afraid.

The other part was because he knew exactly what they were going to do to him.

Re-indoctrination.

The mere thought made him shudder.

The figure loomed over and smiled sinisterly.

"You've been eluding us for quite a while 494" The figure said stepping out of the shadows and Alec gasped. But before he could say anything, two men grabbed him as the figure said. "Take him to room 304. He'll never escape us again".

Alec found himself unable to get out of their grasp, as one of the men plunged a syringe into his neck.

When Alec woke up, his head was pounding. His body ached and his chest felt like it was on fire.

He was now wearing only his pants and the top half of his body was covered in lacerations.

His body screamed for help but Alec just whispered. "No matter what you do to me, I'll never be used by Manticore again".

Then he escaped to the welcoming darkness.

Max rode her ninja down the highway as she thought about the day's events.

'How could he not have been there?' she wondered.

'All his stuff was there. So he couldn't have left.'

'Unless….

'No! It's not that. Not Alec'

'Why can't he have been there? It would have been easier. I could have convinced him to come home'

A tear fell down Max's face.

'I need him'

'There's no Alec without Max. Or Max without Alec'.

'It's Max and Alec. Alec and Max'

'And I….'

"Oh god" Max whispered, her eyes opening wide.

What do you think?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	5. Reindoctrination

Too Many Times

Too Many Times

Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

AN. Sorry again for the long and short update, but I am having a major case of writers block and still haven't found my Dark Angel muse. I have my muses for my other shows, but not my Dark Angel muse. Hopefully I will find him soon.

Chapter 5: Reindoctrination.

'_And I….'_

"_Oh god" Max whispered, her eyes opening wide._

'no. no. no. no. That can't be because this is Alec we are talking about. Alec! That would just be too weird. I'm just concerned that's all. Nothing more' Max thought and carried on driving down the highway.

**DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA**

"Get up!" A voice boomed, kicking Alec's side. "I said get up!"

Alec groaned in protest, his body then erupting in pain as the guy tazered him.

"Get up!" He repeated and kicked him again.

"Stop!" Another voice boomed. "Take him to reindoctrination! He will be mine!"

The guy and another one nodded and picked Alec up; taking him out of the cell.

**DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA**

Max burst through the door to her and OC's apartment, scaring OC as she was sitting on the couch.

"Yo boo! You scared me!" OC yelled.

"Sorry boo" Max replied sheepishly.

"So" OC asked after a long pause. "Did you get Alec?"

"No" Max sighed. "He wasn't there".

"Well maybe Alec will come back in his own time" OC replied.

"You don't understand" Max whispered. "I need him here"

"What do you mean boo? Why do you need him?" OC asked.

"Because…because…because I love him" Max replied, shocking OC with the revelation.

Tears poured down Max's face and OC hugged her best friend allowing Max a shoulder to cry on and someone to talk to.

**DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA**

Alec stood in a large room; no one else around him.

"State your designation!" A Voice boomed.

"X5 494!" Alec yelled.

"State your purpose" The voce boomed again.

"To serve Manticore and to follow Renfro!"

A voice from the darkness whispered "Excellent".

What do you think?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	6. Remembrance

Too Many Times

Too Many Times

Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

AN: I found my muse! He's back with me and I am now ready to write more chapters and I have loads of ideas!

AN 2: No Max in this. Sorry! (Runs from angry Max lovers) This is a chapter choc full with Alec. (Hides from crazy Alec lovers) Oh wait! I am one! (Runs too) No! Must write chapter! (Runs back to computer).

Chapter 6: Remembrance.

"_State your purpose" The voce boomed again._

"_To serve Manticore and to follow Renfro!"_

_A voice from the darkness whispered "Excellent"._

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

"494! 407!" A voice called out.

Alec and another X5 stepped out onto the sparring mats.

The bell rang and 10 seconds later the other gut was unconscious on the mat.

Later, in his cell, Alec contemplated what had happened during the day.

'How the hell did I take that other X5 down so fast?'

Suddenly his head exploded in pain as memories flooded his mind.

'_Hey Maxie'_

'_Don't call me Maxie!'_

'…_Maybe it's part of the reason I'm such a bitch to you sometimes'_

'_Or maybe…it's because I'm such a pain in the ass sometimes'_

'_Be careful'_

'_Always'_

'_Uh Maxie. What do we do now?'_

'_Just run with me. Okay?'_

'_Uh Max. Tell me you got a plan'_

'_Hold on!'_

'_Max? No…no…no! Max!'_

His head stopped hurting and confusion came.

'What the hell was that!?' Alec thought. 'This is getting way too weird'.

The next day, Alec was in the woods. Renfro stood beside him.

She looked at him. 'You know what to do'

Alec nodded and ran into the woods to find the man he was looking for.

After 10 minutes, he saw movement ahead of him.

Using his enhanced speed, he blurred to the object and tackled it.

Surprisingly, it fought back and Alec looked down to see, not his target, but the girl from his visions.

"Alec?" She whispered in surprise.

His mind felt fuzzy as everything pieced back together. He shook his head and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Max?"

"Alec? I…I…" She whispered.

Alec put a finger to her mouth. "Don't talk" He whispered. "It's not safe".

"Wh…"

"You need to go. Go! Before she finds you!" Alec yelled, pushing her. "Go!...Go!"

Max took one last look at Alec before running into the dense wood.

Alec sighed. 'This one's going to be tough to explain'.

What do you think?

Please Review (They are like chocolate!)

HardyGirl2K8


	7. Freedom

Too Many Times

Too Many Times

Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 7: Freedom

"_Max?"_

"_Alec? I…I…" She whispered._

_Alec put a finger to her mouth. "Don't talk" He whispered. "It's not safe"._

"_Wh…"_

"_You need to go. Go! Before she finds you!" Alec yelled, pushing her. "Go!...Go!"_

Max burst into Logan's apartment; tears running down her face.

"LOGAN!" She yells.

Logan runs into the room, hearing the distress in her voice. "Max. What's the matter?"

"Alec" Max breathes breathlessly. "Alec's in trouble".

"What do you mean?" Logan asks.

"I saw him in the woods, he said something about…he was scared" Max replies.

Logan nods "Let's go".

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

"494!" A voice booms.

"Yes" Alec replies curtly; trying to keep up the façade.

"You did not finish your mission! You failed! You will not fail again!" It boomed as two men came in and shoved a needle in Alec's neck.

Alec's body went limp and the men took him out of the room.

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

Max and Logan walked through the woods when suddenly they spotted something.

A building.

"Oh my god" Max whispered.

"What?" Logan asked, confused.

"Manticore. That's why he was so scared. That's why he looked confused at first". Max said to herself.

"What?" Logan asked, even more confused.

"Alec's in there" Max replied. "And I gotta save him". Then she ran.

"Max!" Yelled Logan, though he knew it was futile.

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

Alec lay in his cell; battered and bleeding.

He tried to sit up, but groaned as his body screamed in protest.

Suddenly, he heard a very familiar voice. "Alec!"

He groaned "Max"

A knock sounded "Alec? You in there?"

"Max" He whispered.

A large clunking sound was heard and the door opened.

"Alec" Max gasped, taking in the sight of all the wounds.

"Hey Maxie" Alec whispered.

"Come on. We're getting you out of here" Max said pulling him up and taking him out the door.

What do you think?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	8. Love

Too Many Times

Too Many Times

Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 8: Love

_A large clunking sound was heard and the door opened._

"_Alec" Max gasped, taking in the sight of all the wounds._

"_Hey Maxie" Alec whispered._

"_Come on. We're getting you out of here" Max said pulling him up and taking him out the door._

Max and Alec trudged through the corridor to the open window where Max had entered.

"You alright Alec?" Max asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine Maxie" Alec groaned. She looked at him sternly and he sighed. "Alright. I feel terrible".

"Will you be ok to make it outta here?" She asked him while she helped him out of the open window.

"Yeah Maxie. Don't worry" Alec grinned.

Max laughed "Alright macho man".

They began to run through the woods and finally met up with Logan.

"No X6 following?" Alec asked.

"No. they didn't spot us" Replied Max.

"Are you guys ok?" Logan asked.

"Well I'm a little worse for wear" Alec laughed.

"At least your sense of humour isn't damaged. That would be a shame" Max laughed.

"Of course it would Maxie. You'd be devastated" Alec laughed back, hugging max but then wincing in pain as his ribs flared in pain.

Logan scowled slightly at the affection.

"Come on. Let's get you fixed up" Max smiled.

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

"Thanks for saving me Max" Alec said smiling as Max finished taping up his ribs.

"Don't mention it" Max smiled.

"Alec?" Max said, hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Alec replied.

"Do you" Max paused. "…do you…love me?"

"Course I do Maxie" Alec laughed.

"No I mean" Max paused again.

Then suddenly, Alec was caught off guard as Max kissed him.

Alec was shocked at first but then started to kiss back.

The passion rose and fires ignited when Max broke away.

"That's what I meant" Max whispered smiling.

Alec didn't respond verbally. Instead, he pulled her into another heated kiss.

Both broke away and smiled, gazing into each others eyes.

What do you think?

Please review

HardyGirl2K8


	9. Trust

Too Many Times

Too Many Times

Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 9: Trust.

Alec's POV.

I open my eyes slightly and groan as the light infiltrates my sences. I feel a weight in my arms and look to my right side.

Max!

Memories of last night hit me suddenly and I smile.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. Wriggling out of Max's arms, I walk into the hall and answer it.

The voice speaks and I immediately know who it is. I grimace but nod at the request.

"I understand" I disconnect the call and slide back into the apartment.

After placing a kiss on Max's forehead, i leave.

I drive down the road toward my destination.

Guilt plaguing my stomach.

I hope max will forgive me.

But i have to do this.

I have no choice.

I loved once but i let Manticore take them away from me.

I can't let that happen again.

I won't.

(Insert brake line)

Max's POV

I wake up with a smile on my face.

My heart pounding in my chest.

I'm in love.

Truly and madly in love.

Suddenly, i realise that Alec isn't with me and i begin to panic.

But then i realise that it's Wednesday and he's probaly at work.

Oh no! Work! Normal's gonna kill me!

I swiftly move out of bed and hurry to get changed and get out the door.

(Insert brake line)

Alec's POV

I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

Asha opens the door with a large smile on her face.

"Alec! Come in"

I smile give her a breif hug but my insides feel like they're tearing apart.

I walk into the apartment but then without warning i slip round her back and pull my arms round her neck recieving a loud crack.

Tears fall down my cheeks as i let her body fall to the floor.

The bile rises in my throat and my stomach empties itself on the floor.

(Insert brake line)

Max's POV

I arrive at work half an hour late to Normal's persistent screaching.

I try to slip in unexpectedly but as usual, Normal catches me.

"And what do you call this time Missy Miss!" Normal yells at me and i grimace.

I turn to him. "I overslept. So what"

He shakes his head at me sighing.

I walk over to OC.

"Hey boo. You seen Alec" I say casually. God. I miss him already.

"Nah. Sorry boo. But normal did say something about him calling in sick" OC replies and i frown.

Called in sick?

He was fine last night.

What's he not telling me?

What do you think?

Please review

HardyGirl2K8


	10. Darkness

Too Many Times

Too Many Times

Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

AN: Don't worry if I am confusing you with this plot. I am confusing myself. It is probably the biggest story and the biggest plot and the biggest twist story I have ever written but I have loads of ideas and I'm working it out. So don't worry. All will be revealed in time.

Chapter 10: Darkness.

Alec's POV

I washed it off but I can still smell and taste the blood.

It sickens me.

To think that this is what I was trained to do.

I feel sick to the stomach.

But I understand why I have to do this.

Even if I don't like it.

I can't let them take her from me.

Logan's POV

I continually type at my computer. Trying to get Eyes Only up and running.

Suddenly something catches my eye.

An E-mail.

I open it up but am shocked at what I see.

Oh God! Asha!

The bile rises in my throat and I quickly hurry to the bathroom.

Who would have done something like this?

Who could have?

I quickly page Max to get over here.

Only a transgenic could have done this.

From what mike tells me it was a clean break through the 5th vertebrae.

I feel sick again and hurry to the bathroom.

It only takes 10 minutes before Max shows up.

I show her the e-mail and tears flood her cheeks.

I knew that she didn't like Asha but I knew that it would upset her.

I reach out to touch her but she flinches back.

Oh yeah. The virus.

"Sorry" I whisper and she nods.

"Who could have done something like this" Max asks quietly.

"That's why I called you" I reply. "It was a clean break through the 5th vertebrae only a transgenic could have done it. What confuses me is that if a transgenic was being told to kill someone. Wouldn't manticore want it to be done painfully? Here it was actually pretty humane"

"I agree. Whoever did this obviously didn't want to. Or they wanted to escape as quickly as possible and not be seen". Max replies. I nod.

"I'll see what I can get" She says and leaves.

I sigh.

Max's POV.

Half an hour later, I open the door to the apartment and am shocked to hear a sweet melody and see roses scattered everywhere.

Alec is standing there.

I smile.

I've missed him so much today.

"Is this why you skipped work today" I ask and he smiles.

"Well. We didn't really get out first date did we?" He says.

Oh! How sweet of him!

He takes me to the dining table and seats me down.

He goes to the oven and takes out a beautifully made turkey.

I look at him slyly.

"You called OC didn't you?"

He looks shocked. "What!...Oh. Ok. I can't cook for squat"

I laugh. "It doesn't matter anyway. It's the thought".

We smile.

Suddenly my phone goes off in my pocket.

Alec sighs.

"Sorry" I whisper and flip open the phone. "Yeah"

"Max. I was able to get the video footage from one of the camera's I put into Asha's. You won't believe what I found".

"Ok" I reply and close the phone.

I turn to Alec. "I'm so sorry. I just…"

He nods. "S'ok Maxie"

I smile. He's so reasonable.

"Come on we're needed at Logan's" I say and he nods picking up his leather jacket. We leave.

We arrive at Logan's half an hour later.

He shows me the footage.

I feel sick to the stomach and it immediately falls onto Logan's carpet.

I swiftly turn.

"How…how could you…" I can't explain how I feel right now as I look at him.

"Maxie…please…I can explain".

"Explain what! How you killed Asha! How you lied to me!" I scream; tears pouring down my face.

"Max. Please. I had to" He whispers.

"Let me guess!" I yell. "Your gonna use one of Ben's lines aren't you! It's what we were made to do! It's our purpose! Save it Alec! I've heard it before! You two are just the same!"

"Because they were going to kill you!" He screams and turns putting his head into his hands.

What?!

He turns back and looks at me with tortured eyes.

"Because I've already lost love once! Because I'm not willing to let it happen again! Because this was the only way to keep you safe!" He screams and I can see the hurt soul beneath.

"Alec" I whisper and put my hand on his shoulder. "We could have worked through this. Together"

But he's looking at something else.

The window.

A man with a gun.

"No" He whispers and blurs to the window; jumping into the man. They both fall.

A gunshot sounds.

I race to the window.

And look out into the darkness.

What do you think?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	11. Blood

Too Many Times

Too Many Times

Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

AN: Don't worry if I am confusing you with this whole thing about killing Asha. All will be revealed in either the next chapter or the one after that.

Chapter 11: Blood.

_But he's looking at something else._

_The window._

_A man with a gun._

"_No" He whispers and blurs to the window; jumping into the man. They both fall._

_A gunshot sounds._

_I race to the window._

_And look out into the darkness._

"Alec!" I scream; fear infiltrating all my senses.

I blur out of the door, down the stairs and outside to where Alec should have landed; ignoring Logan's protests.

There's so much blood.

The other guy, well, he's dead. Basically.

Alec's lying on his front; not moving.

"Alec! Come on baby! Please don't leave me!"

I place my fingers on his neck. Thank god.

There's a pulse. But it's weak.

I whip out my phone and call Sam. 10 minutes. Hurry.

I place the phone back in my pocket and turn Alec over placing his head on my knee, and stroke his hair lovingly.

So much of it is matted with blood.

A large cut on his forehead; seeping blood.

His leg's bent at an odd angle.

"Don't worry Alec" I whisper "Everything's going to be ok".

And then I notice it.

The large gaping wound in his stomach; pouring blood.

The little river of blood running from his mouth.

"Oh god"

Sam arrives not 10 minutes later.

"Please" I whisper "Save him" As they strap him to a backboard and onto a stretcher; wheeling him into the ambulance.

Sam touches my shoulder. "Come on" And leads me into the ambulance. I whisper "Thanks".

4 hours later and I'm sitting in the hospital waiting room.

Finally Sam comes out; covered in blood.

I try not to gag, but I can't help the bile rising in my throat.

"He made it through surgery" Sam says and I can't help but relax a bit. I smile slightly.

But then he sighs and the bile returns.

"But he's not out of the woods yet" Sam says. "He received a large bullet wound to the abdomen which caused severe internal bleeding. We managed to clamp it off, but he lost a lot of blood. He also had a large wound to the head. Again, we managed to stitch it up, but there is a possibility of brain damage. And he had a severe brake in his left leg, but we fixed it and it should heal fine"

I swallow the rising bile and speak. "But he's gonna be ok right?"

Sam smiles. "As long as there's no injury to the brain he should be fine. And we did some MRI's and CAT scans to check for any other injuries and brain damage and he seems to be fine. He just needs to replenish his blood supply and rest his body; let it heal. Max he's a fighter. He'll be fine".

"Thanks Sam" I whisper as he shows me to Alec's room.

Compared to what he looked like before, he looks fine now. Well. Maybe not fine, but not dying.

He's got two big bandages. One on his head and one on his stomach. His leg's in plaster and suspended.

I smile.

Sam's right.

He is a fighter.

I sit next to him and whisper.

"I love you Alec".

What do you think?

Please review

HardyGirl2K8


	12. Comatose

Too Many Times

Too Many Times

Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

AN: I cannot believe the story has gone on for this long! Wow! Thanks for the reviews and support! You guys are great!

Chapter 12: Comatose.

Max sat in the hard, plastic hospital chair by Alec's bed for the 5th day running; her head hung low.

It had been 5 days since that night, and Alec still hadn't woken up.

A tear fell down her face.

"Please Alec. You have to wake up. I can't deal without you" Max whispered.

Angrily she thought of manticore, the ones who did this and stood up punching the wall.

The thin plaster cracked under the pressure and the skin on her knuckles split; small lines of blood trailing down the back of her hand.

She blew out a long sigh and sat back down.

"I'm sorry baby. I just…they always ruined everything and it just seems like they'll never stop". Max whispered lowering her head again.

Suddenly, the heart monitor began beeping wildly and Max's head shot up in panic.

"No Alec! Please no!" She yelled as doctors filled the room.

She was ushered out of the room and once again, made to wait.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

It was approximately one and a half hours later when Sam approached Max.

Immediately, Max stood up. "How is he?"

Sam sighed. That wasn't a good sign. "He's stable. But we're not sure for how long. His heart had stopped beating and couldn't be restarted until 5 minutes later. We were unsure about what was causing the pr…"

"Just tell me what's wrong!" Max yelled interrupting him.

Sam smiled slightly. He had known Max a while now and knew that she was just worried.

"Alec is suffering from Subdural Haematoma; a brain hemorage. We had to put him in the ER for emergency surgery. We managed to fix the bleed, but the intracranial pressure was still too high so we had to do a Craniotomy, to try and relieve some of the pressure". Sam said as he showed Max back to Alec's room.

Max noticed another monitor in the room.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to the new piece of machinery.

"That's the intracranial pressure monitor, or ICP monitor. It's used to monitor the pressure in Alec's brain until it gets to a safe level. Twelve to fifteen is normal" Sam replied.

Max looked at it.

"That's bad isn't it?" She whispered; a tear coming out of her eye.

"What?" Sam asked, then he realised what she was talking about. "Oh. Don't worry Max. We're sure that it's gonna go down. Like I said before. Alec's a fighter" he smiled.

"It's not gonna help his coma though. Is it?" Max asked.

"No" Sam replied. "But he'll wake up soon enough, as long as there are no complications"

"Complications?" Max whispered.

"Well. Any coma, bleed in the brain or high ICP can have its set backs" Sam replied.

"Like?" Max asked.

"Well. Brain damage is the most common. But in terms of everyone, it isn't common. So don't worry" Sam replied, smiling slightly.

"Thanks Sam" Max said smiling.

"No problem" Sam replied, returning the smile and headed to his next patient.

Max returned to her seat next to Alec's bed and grasped his hand lightly.

"Come on Alec" She whispered. "Fight this".

What do you think?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	13. Attack

Too Many Times

Too Many Times

Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 13: Attack

"I still don't understand why we had to kill the girl maam" A man said to renfro. He was and X4.

Renfro dangled something gold between her fingers. "She had a powerful talisman that we needed. But now that we have it and the cannon's ready, we can finally wipe out each and every pathetic human on earth". She turned to the machine behind her and placed the talisman into the machine and then turned to the tech. "how long until its operational?"

"4 hours maam" The tech replied, curtly.

"Good" Renfro replied. "Have me called when it is ready to be fired".

With that, she walked off laughing.

Max sat at Alec's bedside, warily watching the heart and ICP monitors. Watching for any sign of disturbance.

Sam walked in and smiled at her. "He's doing better Max. His ICP is down to 18 and his heart rate is much better. I'm sure he's gonna wake up soon. You just gotta give him time. He's been through a lot".

"Thanks Sam" Max replied smiling at him.

Sam smiled again and left.

Suddenly, Max's phone rang.

"Hey Logan" She replied answering it.

"Max. I need your help" Logan replied. "I got a tip of an informant. Renfro is planning to launch an attack with a newly acquired weapon. Max it's big".

Max looked over at Alec. "I can't. Alec's st..."

"Look Max. This is big. You need to take care of it" Logan replied.

Max sighed; her eyes still focused on Alec. "Alright. Where".

Max entered the compound through the air vents.

She carefully followed the plans that Logan had given her until she got to the room with the machine in.

Noticing that there was only one person in the room, she was ready to drop down when she realised that there may be an alarm.

Pulling out the tazer that Loganhad given her, she tazered the guy and then dropped down.

Quickly, she manged to cut the electrical wires that ere connected to the gun.

She smiled 'that was easy' then she frowned 'too easy'.

'I guess i won't complain' she thought and made her way back into the air vents.

When she got back into the hospital, she took her place at alec's side again.

"i love you baby. I'm sorry i had to leave" she whispered when suddenly the heart monitor began beeping wildly.

"No! Please no!" She yelled as doctors began to fill the room.

They tried to make her leave but she pushed them all away. Her eyes transfixed on Alec.

"Alec!" she yelled as the doctors tried to restart his heart.

"Charge to 250!" the doctor yelled and one of the nurses moved over to the paddles and begun charging them.

She handed them to the doctor "Charged!"

"Clear!" The doctor yelled and placed the paddles on Alec's chest.

Alec's body moved upward from the table with force and fell back down again.

"Charge to 300!" the doctor yelled again.

"Charged!"

"Clear!" The nurse yelled again.

The paddles went down again and Alec's body shot up.

The red line and the loud wailing continued.

"350!"

"Charged!"

"Clear!"

The wailing continued.

"Start compressions!" the doctor yelled, but it made no change.

"Ok. I'll call it" The doctor says sighing. "Time of death 11.32am".

"ALEC!" Max screams; tears streaming down her face.

What do you think?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	14. Saved

Too Many Times

Too Many Times

Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

AN: Quick note. This is set after 'Freak Nation' but the transgenics are accepted in society. Also, Max doesn't love Logan anymore. Logan still loves Max. And Max never told Logan that she and Alec were together, as done in the series, and he doesn't know that they are together now.

Chapter 14: Saved.

_The wailing continued._

_"Start compressions!" the doctor yelled, but it made no change._

_"Ok. I'll call it" The doctor says sighing. "Time of death 11:34am"._

_"ALEC!" Max screams; tears streaming down her face._

"ALEC!" Max screamed and Renfro laughed evilly.

She turned to the tech. "So it's working? She's living her worst fears?"

"As promised maam" the tech replied.

Renfro smiled. "Excellent"

**The same day**

"Is there any change?" OC asked Sam as she looked at Alec's prone body.

He looked still and lifeless on the white sheets. The only thing dismissing that theory was the beeping of the heart monitor.

"He's getting stronger, but i wouldn't get your hopes up. He's not out of the woods yet" Sam replied with a sad smile.

"is there nothing else you can do for our boy?" OC replied a sad smile on her own face.

"Alec will wake up on his own terms" Sam replied but then looked at OC seriously. "If he wakes up".

"What do you mean? If he wakes up?" OC looked at Sam. Fear in her eyes.

"With this type of trauma Cindy, there are some things that we cannot change. Alec may be too tired to fight or he my just not be able too. We can't know for sure. It's all up to him". Sam replied.

OC turned to Alec and whispered. "Come on Alec".

**7 days later**

Max sat and mourned for the next few days. She wouldn't talk to anyone, especially about Alec. As soon as he was mentioned, she bit their heads off.

So she sat and cried.

"why Alec? Why did you have to leave me?" she whispered.

"WHY!" She yelled and punched the wall. The scars on her knuckles re opening. However, the wall had no dent this time.

Suddenly a voice called out to her. "Max!"

"Huh?" She whispered screwing her eyes shut and rubbing them.

However, when she opened them, she was no longer in her room in Seattle, but in a room with dank, grey, mouldy walls where Mole and other transgenics were looking at her quite strangely.

"What?" She whispered.

"Max" Mole whispered. "We gotta get out of here" He pulled her up and walked over to the rest of the group. "Let's get going" He said.

Max looked around confused and walked over to Cece.

"Cece? What's going on?" Max asked, confused.

"You went off to do a job for Logan and when you didn't come back, we got worried" Cece replied.

"But...I finished the job... " Max stuttered.

"Max" Cece said seriously. "You never finished the job. We had to come in to get you and send an Ops team in to destroy the weapon. You've been gone for 9 days, we would have gotten you sooner but we had to get a plan together to get you and destroy the weapon. Without you, it was hard. Max. What happened while you were gone?"

"I finished he job...i came back...and, and...and..." Max began to stutter and cry uncontrolably.

Suddenly, she stopped and turned to Cece seriously. "Alec!? Is he ok!?"

Strangely, Cece refused to say anything and turned away.

"Cece? What's wrong with Alec?" Max whispered, her chest tightening.

'No please! He can't be dead!'

Once again, Cece didn't reply.

However, Max didn't have time to ask again as X6's came down the corridors. Luckily, what they didn't expect was a furious X5 and a chest full of lead.

Guns fired rapidly and Max gave out punches and kicks as if they were candy. She was fueled by the rage of what manticore did to Alec and the fear that he may be dead.

Finally, when all the X5's had gone, they managed to make an escape.

"That was easy" Gem said.

"Probably too busy with the Ops team" Mole grunted.

But Max's head was elsewhere.

'if they won't tell me anything, then that means something bad has happened. No! it can't! He wouldn't leave me! Calm down. Maybe he's woken up and they didn't want to tell you inside because you might attract unwanted attention. But then why didn't they tell me that we'd talk about it later? And why aren't they saying anything now?'

Then Max realised they had arrived in Seattle.

She needed to know.

She couldn't take the fact of not knowing, so she bolted out of the door, running as fast as she could to the hospital.

She burst through the front door; ignoring protests from the staff and ran as fast as she could to Alec's room.

But the room was empty.

Devoid of anything but a discarded heart monitor, a vase of dead flowers and the usual hospital bed, small side table and hard plastic chair.

And so Max broke down, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Oh god! No! Alec! Please no!" she sobbed.

But nobody could stop the tears.

What do you think?

Please review

HardyGirl2K8


	15. Confusion

Too Many Times

Too Many Times

Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

AN: Quick note. This is set after 'Freak Nation' but the transgenics are accepted in society. Also, Max doesn't love Logan anymore. Logan still loves Max. And Max never told Logan that she and Alec were together, as done in the series, and he doesn't know that they are together now.

Chapter 15: Confusion.

Max entered her apartment; dejectedly.

Her cheeks and eyes were red from crying.

Her head was hung low until she realised that something was wrong.

Music was coming from the living room and a food could be smelt from the kitchen.

She figured that it was OC and so she walked into the kitchen but stopped when she noticed it was a man.

"Hey!" She yelled but froze when the person turned around.

"Alec?" She whispered.

"Hey Maxie!" Alec said happily.

"Wha…I…I don't understand" Max whispered, her eyes wide.

"I woke up four days ago Maxie. OC said you came round almost every day and when you didn't come for a while, we thought something was wrong. Figured that they wouldn't get you back till late and Sam said I was fine, so I thought I'd cook you a nice meal. Why?" Alec looked at her seriously. "Maxie, what's wrong?"

"I…I…I" Max stuttered. "You're not real. You…you died. Manticore's playing tricks again".

Alec walked closer to Max, confused.

"No!" Max yelled, moving closer to the wall. "Stay away from me! Away!"

"Max?" Alec said softly, walking closer. "Max it's me. Maxie, I swear, it's me"

Alec cupped Max's cheek softly and kissed her. It took Max a moment but eventually, she kissed back.

Alec broke away. "It's me Max"

"Alec?" Max whispered and pulled him into a tight hug. "I missed you so much".

Alec sighed. "I missed you too Maxie".

After a minute, they let go.

"Max? What happened?" Alec said. "Why were you so freaked out when you saw me?"

Max cried softly. "I…I don't know how they did it, but they gave me some sort of dream and…and…" She couldn't carry on. She never wanted to think about the thought.

"I died" Alec replied and at Max's slight nod, he sighed. "Aw Maxie. Come here" He pulled her into another hug. "I'm not going anywhere. Ok? I promise you Max, I'm not going anywhere"

Max nodded into his shoulder and whispered. "I love you".

"I love you too Maxie" Alec replied, lifting her head and kissing her.

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

The next morning, Alec and Max walked into TC together, hand in hand.

Ignoring the strange looks from everyone, Max stood her ground.

"Alright!" She yelled. "Let's get moving people!"

Alec laughed. "We are back in business!"

What do you think?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	16. Ashley

Too Many Times

**Too Many Times**

**Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! You are sooooooo awesome. 102 reviews! Thank you guys sooooooo much! I really appreciate it!**

**AN 2: Sorry for the long wait. I am doing GCSE's at the moment, but, I only have 2 more tests, so I will be updating much faster now.**

**AN 3: Quick note. This is set after 'Freak Nation' but the transgenics are accepted in society. Also, Max doesn't love Logan anymore. Logan still loves Max. And Max never told Logan that she and Alec were together, as done in the series, and he doesn't know that they are together now. Also, TC is not poisonous to humans.**

**Ok. Enough of the long AN's.**

**Chapter 16: Ashley.**

Alec and Max walked into TC, hand in hand.

They looked like the perfect couple.

Laughing at each others jokes.

Smiling.

Showing lots of affection.

What they didn't know, was that someone was watching.

Logan Cale watched from one of the high windows.

He glared at the two; jealously.

At this moment, Logan was feeling pure, uncontrollable hatred toward Alec.

Then he remembered something that Alec had said.

"_You weren't the only one to have a family back there Max!"_

Yes

He knew exactly the way to get back at Alec.

Smiling wickedly, he got up from his seat and began to work out his plan.

Max sat in her office daydreaming about a certain blue eyed, blond haired man.

She was snapped out of her daydream by knocking at the door.

"Come in!" She yelled.

The door opened and Michael, the postman, entered.

"Got a package for you Max" Michael said, placing the package on the table.

"Thanks Mike" Max replied, signing the form and handing it back to him, smiling.

"No problem Max" Michael said, smiling too. He then left.

Max looked at the rectangular shaped box and opened it revealing lots of red roses and a small card.

She picked up the small card and smiled; opening it.

_Dear Max_

_You thought I forgot didn't you?_

_Happy Birthday Baby!_

_I love you so much!_

_Hope you have a great day!_

_Love Alec_

"Awww. He's so sweet!" Max squealed.

Ashley Michaels sat eating her dinner when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

She opened it and came face to face with a man with slick black hair.

"Yes" She said politely.

"Ashley Michaels?" The man asked.

"Yes" Ashley replied, worriedly.

"Federal state police" He flashed a badge. "We have reason to believe that your brother, Ryan Michaels, is alive and living in Seattle" He said.

"Ryan" Ashley whispered in disbelief.

Max and Alec entered crash hand in hand later that night.

They talked with the guys, had drinks, danced and Alec played pool with sketchy when suddenly someone tapped Alec on the shoulder and whispered. "Ryan?"

Alec turned around and looked at the person; wide eyed.

"Ashley?" He whispered before the two embraced in a large hug.

What do you think?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	17. Deception

Too Many Times

**Too Many Times**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are absolutely awesome!**

**Chapter ****17: Deception.**

--

They broke the hug and stared at each other in amazement.

'I thought he was dead. But then that guy told me he was here and i couldn't believe it. I didn't think it was true but i had to check anyway. And...and now he's here' Ashley thought while Alec thought 'I can't believe it. I knew she was alive but i couldn't risk seeing her...and...And now she's here. This is so amazing!'

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked, breaking the silence.

"I...I got told you were here and i...i had to come and see you" Ashley replied.

Alec looked confused. "You got told that i was here? By who?"

"He was tall and ha...that doesn't matter. Your here" Ashley smiled.

Alec smiled in return. "God. I missed you so much"

Ashley frowned, her head low. "Then why didn't you come? I thought you were dead"

Alec lifted her chin. "I couldn't risk them knowing about you. There are people after me and if i went to see you then they would know about you. I couldn't let that happen" Alec kissed her forehead. "I care about you too much"

A loud cough brought them out of their reunion.

Alec laughed. "Sorry Guys. Ashley, this is my girlfriend Max, OC and sketchy. Guys, this is my sister Ashley" Alec announced happily, not seeing the scowl on Max's face that was directed toward Ashley.

"Hey" Alec laughed. "Let's not stop the party! I'll buy next rounds!"

--

Max stomped around her apartment the next morning.

"How dare she just waltz in here like she's everything! Alec's my boyfriend!" Max fumed.

Now, Max wasn't a girl who regularly got Jealous but when it came to Alec, she refused to share.

"Ok. So she may be his _sister_ but i don't buy that. They're not related by blood so she could be trying to take him away from me" Her face contorted with anger. "If she dares try anything..." Max trailed off when her cell phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID.

Logan.

She flipped the cell phone open and answered. "Hey Logan"

"Max. Can you come over? I need to tell you something" Logan' voice was flat; devoid of emotion.

"Um...Yeah...Sure. I'll be over in 10" Max replied.

"Ok" Logan said and the connection ended.

With that, Max headed over to Logan's.

--

When Max got to Logan's, Logan was sitting by his computer; as usual.

"Hey" Max said.

"Hey Max" Logan replied turning round and getting up. He walked over to Max a sad look on his face.

"Logan? What's up?" Max said noticing the sadness etched on his features.

"I'm sorry Max" Logan said.

"For what?" Max replied.

"I saw them today. Together". Logan said, sadly.

"What do you mean?" Max whispered.

"Please max. Don't make this harder than it is". Logan said.

"Tell me!" Max yelled. Her voice breaking.

"Alec and Ashley! They were _together_!" Logan yelled.

"No. that can't be" Max whispered, tears flooding her face.

"I'm sorry max" Logan said.

"No. no. no" Max whispered, her tears hitting the floor softly. 'It can't be' she thought.

"Look max. I promise you. I'll always be here" Logan said softly and kissed her.

Max broke away hastily and looked at Logan through the tears in her eyes. "Logan. I'm sorry but, i love Alec and...I...i have to find out the truth"

"Max wait!" Logan yelled as she ran out the door.

"I'm sorry" Max whispered and the door closed.

--

Max ran up the stairs to Alec's apartment; her mind racing.

'It can't be! It just can't be! He wouldn't!' Max yelled to herself.

She finally got to the door and yanked it open to find laughing, Alec and Ashley.

'No'

**What do you think?**

**Please Review**

**HardyGirl2K8**


	18. Accusation

Too Many Times

**Too Many Times**

**Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**AN: Thanks again guys for all the reviews! You are so totally awesome! Virtual cookies for everyone!**

**Chapter 18: Accusation**

_Max ran up the stairs to Alec's apartment; her mind racing._

_'It can't be! It just can't be! He wouldn't!' Max yelled to herself._

_She finally got to the door and yanked it open to find laughing, Alec and Ashley._

_'No'_

Ashley was pinned by Alec on the floor and both were laughing hard.

Max stood frozen on the spot, her mouth agape when Alec finally noticed her.

He stopped laughing and got up. "Hey Maxie".

"Don't you 'Hey Maxie' me. I know" Max said looking pointedly between Ashley and Alec. "I trusted you. I loved you" The bitter words were spat from Max's mouth.

"Max?" Alec said his eyebrows furrowed. He was really confused.

"No! Don't! I gave you everything I had!" Max screamed, tears pouring down her face. "And you throw it all away for miss perfect over there!" She then laughed sadistically. "You know. I thought I was the one. I thought I had found something beneath the surface of you. Beneath the cockiness and the smart mouth, I thought there was a kind, sweet person. I guess I was wrong" Her eyes hardened. "Your just and egotistical, self-centered jerk!"

By now, Alec had caught on and couldn't believe what she was saying.

Ashley was his sister.

Even so, did she really think he would do that?

Did their relationship and his love for her mean that little, that she would say he was cheating on her?

A few tears made their way down Alec's face as his heart broke.

"You really think I would do that Max?" Alec whispered, hurt.

"The proof's right in front of me" Max said coldly.

SMASH!

It was a sound only Alec could hear.

It was the sound of his heart shattering into little tiny fragments.

Alec looked at Max for a moment with hurt eyes before running out the door.

He couldn't look at her anymore.

It was too painful.

Break

It was a few hours later, high upon the space needle, when Alec heard footsteps that were not his own.

"Watcha doin up here by your lonesome" Ashley said sitting down next to her broken sibling.

Alec turned to her.

His hair was a disheveled mess and his clothes were soaking wet.

His eyes, red and puffy, yet angry at the same time, bore into hers as if searching for an answer he couldn't find, before looking away.

"Why did she say those things?" Alec whispered in a broken voice. "Do I mean that little to her?" He said it as if he was really expecting an answer from her.

Then his body stiffened from its slumped position and his eyes hardened. "There was nothing even going on! She's blowing this out of proportion!"

"Correction" Ashley said, smiling. "We were tickling"

"You deserved it when you mocked my CD collection" Alec laughed but then he saddened and his eyebrows furrowed again.

"I just. She knows I love her and that she means everything to me so I don't understand how she could think that. I explained our situation. She knows that you're my sister so why would she think that?" He sighed and burrowed his head in his hands.

"Alec. She loves you and that's why she jumped off the deep end". Ashley explained.

"I know" Alec replied, sighing. "But if she loved me, she would have listened in the first place when I said you were my sister"

Ashley smiled softly and hugged her brother. "Everything will work out"

Alec looked at her will sad, pain filled eyes. "Really" He whispered. "I'm not so sure".

**Please review!**

**If you have any questions, please PM me.**

**HardyGirl2K8**


	19. Tension

**Too Many Times**

**Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**AN: Thanks again guys for all the reviews! You are so totally awesome! Virtual cookies for everyone!**

**Chapter 19: Tension.**

* * *

"_I know" Alec replied, sighing. "But if she loved me, she would have listened in the first place when I said you were my sister"_

_Ashley smiled softly and hugged her brother. "Everything will work out"_

_Alec looked at her will sad, pain filled eyes. "Really" He whispered. "I'm not so sure"._

* * *

One week later and things weren't even half as good as they'd been before.

Max had attempted, numerous times, to apologize to Alec, but it was all in vain.

Alec was too hurt.

So he'd delete her messages and ignore her calls; purposely avoid her.

Anything to make the pain go away.

He'd been away from work since it happened.

He was thankful that Normal had allowed him the week off.

But he was going back.

Today.

He didn't want to, but he needed the money.

Besides, he couldn't hide from her forever.

Still didn't mean he had to talk to her.

As soon as he entered the building, he felt everyone's eyes on him.

Whispers and murmurs echoed throught the building, but Alec kept his head forward, focused on his locker.

Finally arriving, he quickly took out his bag and jogged to the counter; grabbing his packages.

He wanted to be out before…

…Max walked in…

Alec let out a small sigh.

Like he said, he couldn't run from her forever.

Silence

Not a single word was uttered.

Alec kept his head low, refusing to look at her.

It was all too much.

Max however, looked at Alec and guilt was shown on her face as she realized how much he was hurting; after seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Alec?" She whispered, hoping he would listen to her.

But Alec said nothing, merely stared at the floor.

Max suspected that the only reason he didn't bolt was that she was blocking his exit.

"Alec?" She whispered moving closer to him. "Alec? Please just listen" Her hand moved toward his face but he flinched from her touch.

"Don't" Alec said sternly. "Don't"

"Alec! Please! I'm sorry!" Max said sadly.

"No. Don't. Just don't. I can't deal with this right now" Alec said pushing past Max angrily and walking out.

Tears fell down Max's face as she realized how much she had hurt the one person who she cared about the most.

* * *

Later that night, max was sitting in crash alone and depressed.

Sketchy wouldn't talk to her. Max supposed it was because he was such good friends with Alec.

OC still talked to her but she could hear the anger sometimes.

She didn't blame people for being angry with her.

She deserved it.

What she did to Alec was horrible.

She didn't deserve friends.

Max was still drowning herself in guilt half an hour later, when Ashley walked in.

Ashley frowned when she saw how max was acting.

Sure, she was angry with Max for hurting her brother but she also knew that Max loved Alec and she didn't mean the things she said, her judgment was just clouded.

She had to try and make things right.

Walking over to Max, she smiled lightly and took a seat.

Max lifted her head to the new arrival with a confused look on her face.

"Hey" Ashley said smiling.

"Hey" Max replied. "No offence. But what are you doing here? I haven't exactly been the nicest person to you".

Ashley laughed. "No. but I know that Alec really loves you and I know that you were just angry".

"Thanks" Max smiled. "You know. You're a great person. I'm sorry I was horrible to you"

"It's ok. Now go talk to Alec. He's at the apartment all night. Wouldn't go out".

"I can't" Max said sighing.

"Yea you can" Ashley said pushing Max from her seat. "Go!"

"Alright" Max laughed and left leaving a very happy Ashley.

'Things are going to be fine' Ashley thought.

* * *

Max pulled up outside Alec's apartment building and was about to go in when she saw a light coming from the garage and heard the sound of a motorbike.

A sound she recognized as Alec's bike.

Running to the garage, she saw Alec saddling his bike but what caught her eye was the large rucksack on his back.

Was he leaving?

He wouldn't

"Alec?" Max whispered, tears falling down her face.

The sound was drowned out by the bike, but he still saw her.

Lifting his helmet off and killing the bike's engine, he looked at her with confusion and sadness.

"Alec. Please. Don't leave" Max begged, the tears flowing freely.

Alec looked at her, tears falling down his face too.

"I just…I can't… I can't deal with this right now. I just can't. I'm sorry" Alec said sadly, restarting the bike and pulling out of the garage.

'I can't let him go. I love him' Max thought quickly and jumped on her bike, following Alec.

Then suddenly…

"ALEC!"

* * *

**Sorry! Evil cliffie!**

**Please tell me what you think! Please Review! Pretty please with a cherry on top!**

**Thanks for reading**

**HardyGirl2K8**


	20. Emergency

Too Many Times

**Too Many Times**

**Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**AN: Thanks again guys for all the reviews! You are so totally awesome! Virtual cookies for everyone! Sorry for the cliffie, I was in an evil mood. But here's the next part!**

**Chapter 20: Emergency.**

"_Alec. Please. Don't leave" Max begged, the tears flowing freely._

_Alec looked at her, tears falling down his face too._

"_I just…I can't… I can't deal with this right now. I just can't. I'm sorry" Alec said sadly, restarting the bike and pulling out of the garage._

'_I can't let him go. I love him' Max thought quickly and jumped on her bike, following Alec._

_Then suddenly…_

"_ALEC!"_

The sickening sound of bone and metal colliding into each other rang through Max's ears and she had to swerve to avoid the collision.

It was like slow motion.

She was following him. Hoping he would stop and let her explain; stop him from leaving.

But it did the opposite, it distracted him.

She was the one to see the oncoming truck.

He was too busy trying to escape her; his head constantly turning back and looking.

But she saw it and so she screamed.

He saw at the last minute and tried to swerve, but it was too late.

The truck had been coming down hill; slowly accelerating.

It was coming too fast to stop.

They collided with each other; Alec's leg caught in between.

He screamed in pain and was forcefully thrown backwards.

But his leg was trapped, and so his body was propelled backward, and then was forced back down; his head smacking on the concrete.

But then the metal began to give and it seemed as if the truck had swallowed both Alec and the bike; she couldn't see them.

It was a pile of twisted metal.

Onlookers from houses and the street began to scream or shout for help.

Coming out of her trance, Max quickly dialed Sam's number.

He was the only one who could help right now.

Yes. Transgenics were free.

But there were some people who still opposed to it.

They couldn't risk being found out.

As soon as she finished calling Sam, who said he'd be 10 minutes, she ran to the wreckage and tried to find Alec.

A few people tried to help her while some went to find the driver, but it was no use, the metal was too heavy.

The ambulance arrived quickly along with a group of firemen who began to cut the metal.

And then Max saw it.

A hand…

…In a pool of blood

"Help! Somebody!" Max yelled turning to where she saw the medics, tears falling down her face.

There were 5 of them tending to the wounded driver who had already been saved. 3 of them and the fireman with the metal cutter ran over to her and after seeing what she had seen, began working to save Alec.

The firemen started by cutting away the metal that prevented them from getting to Alec and then once they could get to Alec, the medics began their work.

They brought out a C collar and carefully placed it around Alec's neck and then slid a backboard under him; making sure that he was secured as not t cause further damage.

Carefully sliding him out from under the wreckage and placing him on a stretcher, they took him to the ambulance.

Max watched in horror as they removed him; seeing all the blood.

It was flowing from his head, covering the left side of his face, and drenching his right leg and the left side of his shirt and coat.

His whole body was pale and he looked almost dead.

"Please. Help him" Max whispered while watching them hook a lot of machines to Alec.

"Max" A voice called out and Max turned and saw Sam in the driver's seat of the ambulance. He waved her over and she ran round and got in the passenger side.

Sam smiled at her and then turned his attention to a man who was at the driver's side window. "Are we ready?"

The man nodded. "All set"

"Let's go" Sam said pulling away and turning on the sirens.

"We'll do everything we can Max" Sam said to Max, smiling.

Max nodded but said nothing; her head running with thoughts.

_It's my fault_

_I shouldn't have followed him_

_Now he's hurt_

_It's my fault_

_I'm sorry Alec_

The ambulance pulled up and Max jumped out, racing to Alec's side.

She followed them through the emergency room doors but was made to sit in the waiting room, while they tried to save Alec's life.

Finally, after 4 long hours, Sam came to talk to her.

Max immediately stood and Sam smiled kindly at her, noticing Max's tear stained cheeks and red, puffy eyes.

"How is he?" Max asked.

Sam sighed and looked at her sadly. "It's not looking good. Skull fractures, brain hemorrhage, internal bleeding, punctured lung. He's fighting hard Max, but his body can't cope. We've lost him 3 times already".

And Max broke down; tears flooding her face while Sam gave her a friendly hug.

"But you know Alec. I'm sure he'll pull through. It'll be hard, but I'm sure he'll make it" Sam said.

"Thanks Sam" Max said. "Which room?"

"287" Sam replied, smiling. "Alec'll pull through". Max nodded and as she walked away, Sam whispered. "I hope".

When Max entered Alec's room, she gasped at the amount of equipment attached to Alec.

A small tube going from a machine to just above his left ear. Pads on his chest attached to a heart monitor.. A large tube going into his chest, attached to another machine. 2 IV's running into his left arm. What scared Max the most was the large breathing tube down Alec's throat and he paleness of his skin. He looked death like.

"I'm so sorry Alec" Max whispered sadly placing her head on his chest, being wary of all the wires and tubes. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault".

**Well. What do you think?**

**Please review. I love the feedback.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**HardyGirl2K8**


	21. Surprise

**Too Many Times**

**Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are so totally awesome! When I started this story I never thought it'd go on for so long and I'd get so many reviews. So thanks a bunch! Virtual cookies for all! They're chocolate chip! Sorry for the delay. I was supposed to post this on Friday but then after saying that, I realized that I didn't know what I was going to write. Lol. Also, I've been really busy this weekend. I tried to reply to everyone's review but if I didn't get chance to reply to yours, I'm sorry. Also, after having so many stories to write, i have finally completed them all, except this one, which means there will be more time to write this fic, so quicker posts. Yay!**

**Chapter 21: Surprise.**

"_I'm so sorry Alec" Max whispered sadly placing her head on his chest, being wary of all the wires and tubes. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault". _

Max grasped the toilet for the 5th time that day, until she was reduced to dry heaves.

'What's wrong with me?' Max thought. 'I've never been this sick before'.

"Boo! You ok?!" She heard OC's voice call out.

"Yeah! Don't worry boo!" Max yelled back but then quickly grasped the toilet again, making OC come into the bathroom.

"Boo. maybe you should go see a doctor" OC suggested, concern shown on her face.

"I can't" Max said, shaking her head. "I've gotta go and see Alec".

"Boo. Alec would not want you to get sick" OC tried to reason. "He'll still be there when your done".

"Your right" Max replied, grabbing her handbag.

"Uh Max" OC said and gestured to Max's clothes. "You might want to change.

Max looked down and blushed when she noticed that she was still in her night wear. "Yeah" She said. "I'll go get change" and OC laughed as she walked off.

* * *

"Well Max. Your results are back". Dr Shauffer said as he walked into the room. "But don't worry. It's good news".

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Max. You're pregnant" Dr Shauffer said, smiling.

"What!" Max yelled.

'This can't be happening' Max thought. 'I mean. Alec's in hospital and they don't know when he's gonna wake up and...and I'm gonna have a baby!'

"I know this might be hard for you..." Dr Shauffer began but stopped when he saw Max's smile. "Are you alright".

"Of course!" Max yelled. "I'm going to have a baby!" Max smiled and skipped out of the office, yelling behind her. "Thanks doc!"

* * *

Max skipped all the way back to the apartment. She was supposed to see Alec first, but she had to tell OC.

This was such good news!

"OC!" Max sung as she entered the apartment. "OC!"

"Maxie! What's going on!" OC said as she entered the living room in which Max was in.

"I feel sooooo happy!" Max sung loudly.

"Boo! What you trippin'?" OC asked, very confused.

"I've got great, great, great news" Max bounded up and down and OC wondered what could have happened.

"Boo! Just tell me what's up!" OC said, she was now feeling very anxious as to what Max had to say.

"I'm gonna have a baby!" Max yelled.

OC grabbed Max's hands. "Seriously!" And at Max's nod, OC began jumping round the room along with her best friend.

* * *

Max smiled as she walked into the hospital.

Her and Alec were going to have a baby!

But as she came to Alec's room, the smile faded.

The room was empty.

Again.

But this time, she knew that Alec wouldn't be waiting for her at home.

"Alec?" Max whispered. "Alec?"

Then a voice called out to her. "Max?"

Max whirrled around. "Alec?"

Sam smiled sadly. "Sorry max"

"Sam? Where's Alec?" Max asked; panic in her voice.

Sam sighed. "In surgery".

Max's breath constricted and the bile rose up her throat. "Wh..what's...what's wrong?"

"The intercranial pressure got too high. We've had to take him into emergency surgery" Sam explained.

Tears ran down Max's cheeks. "But...he'll be ok...right?

"There's no guarrantee Max. But if we hadn't have done anything...we would have lost him already. It's his only chance Max. We're trying our best, but it's up to Alec to fight". Sam said putting a comforting hand on Max's shoulder.

"Thanks Sam" Max whispered and Sam nodded before walking away.

"Alec" Max whispered as she sat in the waiting room. "You gotta pull through" Max touched her stomach lightly. "For both of us".

* * *

"Alright. I'm almost finished" Dr Michaels said, in the OR.

A loud noise erupted throught the room.

"Damnit! He's flat lining!" One of the nurses shouted.

"Charge the paddles" Dr Michaels yelled. "150!"

"Charging!" A nurse yelled.

"Clear" Dr Michaels yelled as he placed the paddles on Alec's chest.

Alec's body jolted upward as Dr Michaels thought. 'Come on. Don't give up now'.

But the noise continued.

* * *

**Sorry! Evil mood again! Hehe. Please review, i really want to know what you thought of it. Hope you liked it!**

**Also, as I said, updates will be more frequent now because this is my only ongoing story now. Yay! Hopefully, the next chapter will be up tommorow. I'll try not to keep you in suspense.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	22. Crashing

**Too Many Times.**

**Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**AN: Hey guys! Another chapter! YAY! I have a quick note first. I need help with a name for Max and Alec's baby. I've put a poll in my profile with 5 girls and 5 boys names which i think are alright. but i need your guys help. So either pick 2 from the poll or tell me a name you would like and i'll put it in the poll. Everythings explained in my profile, at the beggining there is a little note called 'Note2'. So thanks! Now on with the next chapter!**

**All mistakes are mine!**

**Chapter 22: Crashing.**

_"Clear" Dr Michaels yelled as he placed the paddles on Alec's chest._

_Alec's body jolted upward as Dr Michaels thought. 'Come on. Don't give up now'._

_But the noise continued._

"Damnit" Dr Michaels said. "Charge to 200!"

"Charging!" A nurse yelled.

"Clear!" The paddles were once again placed on Alec's chest and his body rose up once again.

The noise stopped and small fluctuations were detected on the heart monitor.

"Got him back!" A nurse yelled out.

"Right. let's finish this up then and get him into recovery". Dr Michaels said to his team as he began to suture the small surgical opening.

* * *

Max woke when she felt someone tapping her shoulder.

She jolted from her seat only to find Sam looking at her.

"Sam?" She whispered, confused.

Why was she here?

Where was Alec?

Why wasn't she with him?

And then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Alec

Surgery

"Sam? Where's Alec? Is he ok?" She blurted out at once.

Sam smiled. "He's in recovery. They lost him once during surgery but got him back. His blood pressure's a little low so we're keeping him in recovery 'til we can get it back up"

"But he's gonna be ok?" Max asked.

Sam sighed. "Like i said Max. We've done all we can. It's up to Alec to fight"

Max nodded. "Can i see him?"

"Of course" Sam replied, motioning for her to follow him.

However, when they got to recovery, there was a flurry of activity in one corner and a deafaning noise sounding throught the whole room.

As soon as Sam realised it was Alec, he told Max to wait and walked up to the team of nurses. "What's going on".

"He stopped breathing and there was no gag reflex, so we intubated him. Next minute, blood pressure's bottoming out and his pulse just goes".

"Come on Alec" Sam whispered as he moved to the side of the bed. "Let's get the paddles charged people" Sam picked the paddles up.

"Charging!" One of the nurses yelled and Sam replied with. "Clear!" before placing the paddles on Alec's chest.

"Push an amp of Atropine!" Sam yelled before yelling. "Clear!" And placing the paddles on Alec's chest again.

Alec's body rose from the bed and Max watched from the doorway, tearfully.

Sam sighed. "One more time" He avoided looking in max's direction. "Clear!"

Alec's body rose from the table again and the noise stopped, being replaced with a faint beeping sound.

"Got him back" One of the nurses said and Sam brothe a sigh of relief, before walking over to Max.

Once again, he placed a friendly hand on Max's shoulder. "You can sit with him if you want" Sam said with a smile before leaving.

"Thanks" Max whispered as Sam left and she took a seat next to Alec.

"Hey baby" Max said, tears in her eyes as she took Alec's hand in her own, caressing it with her thumb. "You're really scaring me, you know. You gotta keep fighting Alec. You gotta come back to us" She paused and touched her stomach. "We need you and...and...I don't know what i'd do without you. Keep fighting baby. Please keep fighting"

* * *

With that, Max lay her head on the side of the bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

It was later that night, in a local bar, when Sam finally relaxed.

It had been a tough day.

He silently prayed for Alec, hoping his friend would get better soon.

Eventhough Alec could be very cocky and a bit of a smart mouth sometimes, he was dearly loved by all. Especially Max.

He sighed and hoped that Max was doing ok. He felt so bad for her. Ever since Alec had been admitted, she'd been very tense and distrought. Then again, so would anyone if their loved one was in hospital.

He finished off his beer and made his way outside. He had to be up early in the morning to check on all his patients. Including Alec.

Suddenly, someone pushed him up against the wall, holding a knife against his neck.

"Wh...what do...what do you want?" Sam stuttered. The person was cloaked so that you couldn't see his face.

The person said nothing, merly backed off slightly, only to plunge the knife into Sam's gut.

They removed the knife and watched Sam fall to the floor gasping for breath, before speaking. "i'm sorry. But i can't have anyone helping him. He must be eliminated"

The person then walked away, leaving Sam clinging to life.

* * *

**See, hehe! I'm still in an evil mood! (Laughs evily). What do you think? Too evil? Evil enough? Not enough evil? Lol. More to come. Hopefully tommorow as i have already got the chapters plot worked out. Infact, i'm going to start it now! Hehe! (Runs off to go write the next chapter while laughing evily!) Lol!**

**Please review!**

**Holls!**


	23. Burning

****

Too Many Times.

**Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**AN: Thanks sooooooo much for all the reviews! I am sooooooo happy with how this story turned out and soooooooooo happy you guys like it! Lol! Sorry! Sugar Rush! :p : Lol! And now, we have our next chapter full of Hurt!Alec and some Angst and some mysterious guy! Lol!**

**All mistakes are mine!**

**Chapter 23: Burning.**

"Alec? Can you hear me? Please baby, you have to wake up. I love you baby. Please wake up". Max whispered, stroking Alec's hair.

Just then, a nurse walked in and came over to Alec's bed. "How is he" Max asked.

The nurse smiled. "His vitals are better. Blood Pressure's leveled out. I think he can go back to his own room now. I'll have someone move him soon".

Max smiled. "Thanks"

"No problem" The nurse replied and left the room.

Max turned and looked at Alec, thinking. 'Thank God he's getting better'.

* * *

An hour later, Alec was back in his own room, Max still at his side.

Max was currently stroking Alec's hair with one hand while caressing one of his hands with her other when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Max said and the door opened revealing OC.

"Hey Boo. Doc Michaels told me what's goin' on with your man" OC said, getting a chair and sitting next to Max.

Max frowned. "Dr Michaels, but he's Alec's surgeon, not his doctor. What about Sam? Sam's Alec's doctor" Max asked OC.

"I dunno Boo. I just asked for Alec's doctor and i got Doc Michaels. I don't know about Sam" OC replied. "So. How is he?"

"Getting better" Max replied. "He...um...he went...down...the other day, but...they got him back. He's getting better now"

"Well that's good Boo" OC replied, paused and then looked at Max seriously. "How are you?"

"I'm ok" Max whispered, her eyes averting from OC's gaze.

"Boo" OC's voice was deadly serious.

"I'm..." Max began and then sighed "I don't know how i feel. I feel upset i guess. I've got a baby on the way and Alec's in a coma and they don't know when he's gonna wake up" Tears ran down Max's face and OC gave her a friendly hug.

"Oh Boo" OC whispered, rubbing her friends back. "It'll be ok"

"Will it?" Max asked OC, eventhough she didn't expect an answer.

Suddenly, a choking sound from behind them was brought to their attention.

Spinning around, they noticed that Alec's eyes were wide open, but he looked like he couldn't breathe. He was choking on his breathing tube.

"Help!" Max yelled while pressing the 'help' button. Nurses rushed into the room and surrounded the bed, moving Max and OC aside.

"Ready" A nurse yelled. "1,2,3!" And another nurse pulled out the breathing tube.

Alec coughed and wheezed at the tenderness of his throat.

Max quickly raced to his side and slowly gave him some ice chips.

Alec smiled as his throat was soothed slightly. "Thanks" He said in a gravelly voice.

Max smiled and gave him a kiss.

Alec smiled back. "Better"

OC smiled as she watched the two, happy that Alec was awake.

The nurses had left and instead, Dr Michaels entered, walking up to Alec's bedside. "Well, Mr McDowell..."

He was cut of by Alec. "Just Alec" Alec laughed slightly, smiling.

Dr Michaels nodded and smiled back. "Ok then Alec. Your vitals are fine and the intercranial pressure is at a normal rate, so i'd say that you should be out of here in no time. we'd like to keep you in for a few days to make sure that everythings fine, and assuming that it is, then you should be out by friday".

Alec frowned. "And what day is it today".

Max laughed. "Monday".

Alec smiled. "so 4 days?"

Dr Michaels laughed. "Assuming everything is fine, then yes, 4 days"

"Thanks doc" Alec said.

"No problem" Dr Michaels smiled and left the room.

"Yeah. I best be goin' too Boo" OC said to Max and then turned to Alec. "Nice to see you awake for a change"

Alec laughed. "Thanks Cindy"

OC laughed and exited the room, waving goodbye.

Max smiled and looked at him. "I'm glad you're ok" Then she frowned, her face looking guilty, yet serious. "Alec. I'm...i'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off the deep end...look where it got you" Max gestured around the hospital room.

Alec smiled. "It's fine Maxie" He pushed himself up and kissed her. "I love you anyway".

Max smiled. "I love you to".

* * *

It was the next day when Max decided that she would tell Alec about the baby.

"He's fine now" She said to herself. "And i know that you didn't talk about kids, but the deed is done. He loves you Max, he's not gonna blow up about it"

That was it. Her decision was made. She would tell Alec today.

She grabbed two cups of coffee on the way before going into Alec's room.

"Hey Maxie!" Alec said enthusiastically at her arrival.

"Hey" Max replied and kissed him before placing the cup of coffee on the bedside table. "Brought you coffee"

Alec looked at her and smiled before taking a gulp of the hot beverage. He smiled in satisfaction. "You are a star" He said and took another gulp before placing the cup back down.

Max smiled and pulled up a chair, taking his hand in hers. Deep breath. "Alec. There's something i need to tell you"

"What?" Then he took in her serious face and tense posture. Something was wrong. "What!? Are you alright!? Is it me!? Max!?"

Max's breath hitched slightly at his reaction. "No. It's...it's both of us. Well in someways, it's me more than you, but still both of us".

"What?" Alec asked softly, having calmed down.

"I..." Deep breath. "I'm pre..." Max stopped when she heard Alec's breath hitch and saw him begin to seize on the bed.

"Alec?!" She whispered while pressing the help button repeatedly.

Nurses filled the room along with Dr Michaels and Max had to watch from the doorway, once again.

"Blood pressure's rising, 135 over 85! He's becoming prehypertensive!" A nurse yelled out.

"Push an amp of buccal midazolam!" Dr Michaels yelled out.

One of the nurses quickly injected something into one of Alec's IV lines and the seziure stopped after a few seconds.

A few more seconds passed before Alec opened his eyes. He rubbed them slightly and looked at everyone with confusion.

Sensing the young man's confusion, Dr Michaels spoke. "You had a seziure. But everythings alright now. It could be a one off due to the fact that you just came out of a coma or it could be a side affect of your head injury".

Alec nodded, but he had a ghostly look in his eyes. 'I've never had seziures before. I know that some X5 have them, but i've never had them'

But the time Alec had snapped out of his thoughts, no-one was left in the room. Sighing, he lay his head down and went to sleep.

* * *

"What did you want to talk to me about" Max asked Dr Michaels, once they were outside

"Has Alec had any seziures before. i would have asked him, but i thought he'd need the rest" Dr Michaels said.

"It's alright. But no. Alec's never had seziures. Not that i know of" Max replied.

"Alright. We'll have to do an MRI then, just to check that it's not something to do with his brain. But don't worry, it's most likely a one off" Dr Michaels explained.

"Thanks doc" Max replied and walked back into Alec's room only to find him asleep.

Sitting down and placing her hand back into his, she too fell asleep.

* * *

"So, there's nothing on my brain or anything. I'm prefectly clear" Alec asked later that day after Dr Michaels came and gave him his MRI results.

"Yes. Your MRI came back clean, which means that the seizure was most likely due to the fact that you recently woke up from a coma, caused by a head injury" Dr Michaels explained.

"Thanks doc" Alec said and Dr Michaels nodded before leaving.

"Are you sure you feel fine?" Max asked Alec.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Alec replied but then he turned serious. "What was it you were going to tell me before?"

"Oh that...um..." Max took a deep breath. "I'm Pregnant"

* * *

A shadowed figure paced aro und in a dark room muttering to itself.

"He must be eliminated" It muttered, darkly. "But how? The problem is how"

It stopped pacing and laughed evilly. "But for now, we **can **make his life hell! Hmm. And maybe take him out in the process"

**Well I'm gonna leave it there now. Hehe! I know. Evil! But there will hopefully be another update tommorow, so you won't have to wait too long. **

**Please review, I'm eager to know what you think. And don't forget to vote!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	24. Happiness

****

Too Many Times.

**Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are absolutely fantastic! :p Hehe! This chapter is a lot more light hearted. I was gonna go into some angst, but i decided to re-do the plans for all the next chapters. I was gonna...well, i won't bore you, but it was only going to last about 3 more chapters. Then i watched an episode of Gilmore Girls, and i got this idea. So now the story is going on 'til about chapter 30. Basically, instead of going straight into the angst, we have some light hearted luvy dovey fluff first. Max and Alec need it. Lol!**

**All mistakes are mine!**

**Chapter 24: Happiness**

* * *

_"Are you sure you feel fine?" Max asked Alec._

_"Yeah. I'm fine" Alec replied but then he turned serious. "What was it you were going to tell me before?"_

_"Oh that...um..." Max took a deep breath. "I'm Pregnant"_

Alec stared in shock for a few seconds before breaking into a smile. "Really?"

Max smiled when she saw Alec's happy reaction. Of course Alec would want to be a father. "Yeah"

Suddenly, Alec jumped out of bed and grabbed Max, spinning her around in the air, laughing. "A baby! We're having a baby!" He yelled happily before placing Max back on the floor.

Max giggled. "We're having a baby".

Then Alec frowned and suddenly started spewing out questions. "Where are we gonna put the nursery? What about names? When are we gonna tell everyone? Where are we gonna live?"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa" Max laughed. "I'm only 2 or 3 weeks along. We've got plenty time to think about those things".

"Yeah. I guess so. Sorry" Alec said and got back into bed and pulled Max on it with him; the two cuddled close.

"I love you". Alec whispered then placed a warm hand on Max's stomach. "Both of you".

Max smiled. "I love you too" Max placed her hand on top of Alecs and whispered. "And i'm sure that this little one will love it's daddy just as much".

Alec smiled too and kissed Max passionately.

* * *

"I'm finally free" Alec yelled running around the lobby of the hospital, as Max filled out some forms. "Frrrrreeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Alec. Hunny. Your scareing people" Max said to him with a quirky smile on her lips.

Alec looked around and saw people staring at him. "oh well" And he began dancing and singing again. "Frrrrreeeeeeeeeeee!"

Max laughed. "Come on" Taking his hand, they walked outside.

"After you" Alec said, opening the car door.

"why thank you" Max replied, stepping into the car, Alec following on the other side.

They drove to Alec's apartment and when she got in, she gasped; There were roses everywhere!

Hundreds upon hundreds of roses scattered everywhere!

"Oh my God!" Max squealed. "How did you do all of this?!"

Alec smiled. "Called in a favor from Biggs. You like it?"

"It's ama..." Max stopped short when she turned around, seeing Alec on one knee; a small black velvet box in his hand.

"Maxie" Alec smiled. "Will you make me the happiest man in the world, by becoming my wife?"

Max's jaw had dropped to the floor. She'd never expected this. She smiled. "Of course I will".

Alec smiled and placed the ring on her finger before kissing her. "I love you so much"

"I love you so much too Alec" Max replied and the two shared a kiss, both grinning like idiots.

Max looked at the ring on her finger in awe. Alec smiled at her. "It's 18 carrot white gold with a blue topaz and 6 diamonds"

"How? How could you...How did you do all of this?" Max asked.

"Well. I got help from Biggs on the room. The ring, i've saved for a long time for and i've had it for the past two months. Waiting for the right time to give it to you" Alec said smiling.

Max felt guilty all of a sudden when she realised that he would have had the ring when she accused him of being with Ashley. 'Oh God' Max thought. She couldn't imagine how much pain he must have gone through.

Suddenly, Max broke down; tears flooding her cheeks.

"Maxie? What's wrong?" Alec asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry" Max cried, clinging onto Alec. "I'm so sorry"

"About what? Alec asked, confused.

"You said you've had the ring 2 months which means that...that...that you would have had it when...when I..." Max cried out looking at the floor.

Then Alec realised what she meant. He hugged her tightly. "Oh Maxie. That's all in the past" He looked her in the eyes while placing one hand on her hand, carresing the finger with her ring on, and the other on her stomach. "We've gotta look to the future".

Max smiled lightly and looked up at Alec. Alec smiled and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "I love you Maxie" Alec kissed her. "So much"

"I love you too Alec" They kissed again. "So much".

* * *

Max walked into her and OC's apartment with a large grin on her face.

"Boo? Where you been all night?" OC asked coming into the living room, a confused look on her face.

"At Alec's" Max said, raising OC's eyebrow. "No! He...He proposed"

"He proposed?!" OC replied. "You said yes, didn't you?"

"No" Max said, sarcastically.

OC didn't catch on. "No?!"

"No"

"No?!"

"Yes"

"Why?!"

"No! I said yes!" Max yelled, sighing.

"Oh my God! You said yes! Oh my God!" OC once again grabbed Max's hands and the two began jumping around.

"ooooo!" OC yelled. "When are you planning it for?"

"We're not sure but in about 2 months" Max replied, smiling.

"Right. We'll come on" OC grabbed Max's arm. "We have to go plan".

"OC! We haven't even set a date!" Max yelled, pulling away from OC.

"We can still look and see what you like!" Oc replied, pulling Max out of the doorway and locking the door behind them.

* * *

"Ooooooh" Max yelled picking up a dress. "I like this one!"

OC looked the dress over. It was a traditional white dress with embroidered roses at the bottom in a light pink.

OC smiled. "It's nice but do you want to go with traditional white or a different colour?"

"Well, I thou..." Max trailed off and began to scream, running over to another dress. "Ooooooooooooooo. This one! This one!" She yelled holding up a long, flowing dress that was tinted blue.

OC screamed aswell. "That is perfect! You like it?" At Max's frantic nod, she turned to the cashier. "We'll take it" And handed over her credit card.

"OC! You..." Max began to protest but was cut off by OC. "It's my treat Max. For you and Alec".

Max smiled. "Thanks OC"

"Right" OC said taking Max out of the door. "It's gonna be delievered tommorow, so now we're gonna go look at cakes. oooo wait! Are you having bridesmaids? Wait we can do that later seeing as we don't know who they're gonna be so we don't know the sizes. Right. So cakes!"

Max laughed. "You are crazy about weddings!" She pulled away from OC and ran down the street laughing. "Crazy woman!" OC running after her, laughing also.

After a lot of sadness and pain, Max was finally feeling happy. Everything was going right.

* * *

**See. I'm not totally evil! I can do happiness!**

**Hehe! Max and Alec are getting married and the baby is on the way! Yay! Don't forget to vote for the names! Lol! Have your say!**

**What did you all think of it then? Please review, i love feedback!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	25. Wedding

****

Too Many Times.

**Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**AN: Oh my God! I love you guys! Thanks sooooooo much for all the reviews! You guys are sooooooo brill! I love ya'll! Sorry, on a sugar rush! Hehe! Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Quick note: I don't know what fancy hotels are in Seattle in which you would have a wedding party, so i just picket Mariot, hope you don't mind!**

**All mistakes are mine!**

**Chapter 25: Wedding.**

**2 Months Later**

"Ok. So we have the dresses and the tuxes. We have the place and the food. We have the afterparty and that stuff. i have something old, new and blue. i need borrowed!" Max was officialy freaking out.

OC sighed. "Boo. You have my mom's veil which is your old, but can also be your borrowed"

"Yeah. Ok" Max sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous".

"Boo" OC gave her friend a hug. "Everything's gonna be ok. Your getting married to your man! You shouldn't be nervous"

Max smiled as she thought of Alec. "Yeah. I love him"

* * *

"Man. I'm so nervous" Alec said to Sketchy as he put on his tux the next day.

"Man, look at it this way". Sketchy replied as he helped Alec with his collar and jacket. "You're about to get married to the love of your life. You shouldn't be nervous".

Alec nodded and thought of Max. "Yeah. I love her"

"You ready?" Sketchy asked him after looking at his watch.

Alec nodded. "Let's get this show on the road!" He said laughing. Today was going to be the best day of his life.

Alec and Sketchy made their way to the front of the church and stood in their positions, waiting for the ceremony to start.

5 minutes later, music started to play and the doors opened.

Alec stared in amazment at Max. She looked amazing. He smiled as she walked up to him and took her hand.

"Dearly beloved" The priest said. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Alec and Max. Those who are here today with us, whether family or friends, rejoyce in the act of marriage between these two loving people".

"I believe the vows have been writen personally" He said, nodding to Alec and Max, 30 minutes later.

"Max" Alec said smiling. "Never in my entire life have i thought i'd love someone as special and beautiful as you. You are truly unique and that is one of the many qualities that i love about you. You are my everything and i couldn't imagine doing anything else for the rest of my life, than spending it with you. I love you"

Max wiped a tear from her eye. "Alec. You are my heart and soul. Without you, i'd be empty. I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with you. I love everything about you and everything you do. I love you so much Alec".

The priest nodded. "Alec. Repeat after me. I Alec McDowell, take thee..."

"I Alec McDowell, take thee" Alec repeated.

"Max Guevara"

"Max Guevara"

"To be my lawful wedded wife"

"To be my lawful wedded wife"

"For Richer or Poor"

"For Richer or Poor"

"For better or worse"

"For better or worse"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"Till death do us part"

"Till death do us part"

The priest then repeated the passage with Max.

"If anyone has any objections to these two being joined in holy matrimony, speak up now or forever hold your peace" The priest said. No-one spoke. "Then by the power vested in me by the holy spirit, i now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Alec smiled and picked Max up bridal style and they shared a passionate kiss. The flower girls chucked petals behind them and everyone erupted into cheers.

Photo's were taken outside and then everyone headed off to the Seattle Mariot for the wedding party.

* * *

"Well then Mrs McDowell" Alec laughed, smiling, once he and Max were in the limo. "We shall go to the party, and then i have a surprise for you"

Max's eyes widened. "Tell me now, tell me now!" She yelled like a little child a few days away from christmas.

"Nope!" Alec laughed. "Can't ruin the surprise!"

Max sat back in her seat and pouted.

"Come on" Alec laughed and kissed her. "You don't want to ruin the surprise do you"

Max smiled. "No" Before pulling Alec in for another kiss.

* * *

The party was 'rocking' as Sketchy said. Everyone was dancing and having fun. Max and Alec were also having fun but just enjoying now being married.

"I love you so much. Ya know?" Alec said to max before kissing her.

"I love you so much too" Max replied before engaging in a passionate kiss with her husband.

"And now, the bride and groom are going to share their first dance" A voice said over the mike. Max and Alec got up making their way to the dance floor. They wrapped their arms around each other as a slow song came on and swayed to the music.

"You are perfect" Alec said and kissed Max.

"So are you, my hubby" Max replied.

Alec looked at his watch. "We're going to have to go after this dance" He laughed as Max's eyes lit up.

"Honeymoon?" Max asked.

Alec nodded. "Surprise"

Max smiled as the music stopped and Alec went up onto the stage with a mike. "Well. It's been a fantastic day and we're both glad to have shared it with you. We're going to have to go now or else we'll miss our flight, but feel free to stay and have fun. The party's on till 1. Thanks again for coming. We hope you've enjoyed yourselfs". With that, he jumped of the stage. They said their goodbyes and then made their way outside to where a limo was.

"After you my princess" Alec said, opening the door for Max.

"Thank you" Max replied, getting in. Alec followed.

* * *

The limo drove for 30 minutes and finally stopped at the airport.

Alec got out and then helped Max out while the driver took out their bags. A woman was stood at the doorway. "Mr McDowell" She said before leading them inside. "If you would wait here until the plane arrives, there are drinks and food inside" She said, showing them to a lounge.

The lounge had a cookies and cream type palet. The walls were a cream colour where as the borders and furniture were a mocha brown. The floor was covered in pine panneling.

"It's beautiful" Max gasped.

Alec laughed. "It's only the start". He got them some drinks and then sat on one of the couches next to Max.

"You didn't have to do this" Max said.

"But i wanted to. I love you" Alec replied, smiling.

"I love you too" Max replied, returning the smile.

The woman who met them at the door, came in. "Your plane is here" She said and led them to a small jet.

"You got us a private jet?" Max asked.

"A guy owed me a favour" Alec replied.

They got on the plane and were immediately served drinks.

* * *

Approximately 2 hours later, the plane landed.

"Max?" Alec whispered, trying to wake Max from her sleep. "Max? we're here".

"What?" Max mumbled. "Were here?"

"Come on sleepy head" Alec said, taking her hand and helping her up.

Max pushed herself up from the seat with Alec's help and they got off the plane.

The sun was just setting and it looked beautiful reflecting on the ocean.

"Where are we?" Max asked Alec and Alec laughed. "The Bahamas"

Max's jaw dropped. "Seriously?" And at Alec's nod, she began to scream loudly.

Unbenounst to them, a figure watched from the shadows laughing sinisterly. "Have fun while you can. It won't last. I'll make sure of it".

* * *

****

Sorry about the '30 minutes later' bit of the wedding, but i'm not really sure what happens except the beggining, the vows and the 'take thee' bit. lol. Sorry for any inconsistencies.

Hope you liked it! Please review! And please vote on the baby names! Thanks!

Holls!


	26. Surprises!

**Too Many Times**

**Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**AN: Thanks sooooooo much for all the reviews! You guys are absolutely awesome! Thanks so much! As a present, here's the next chapter along with choc chip cookies! Yay!**

**All mistakes are mine!**

**Chapter 26: Surprises!**

**3 months later.**

The sound of opening doors and shuffling feet woke Alec from his slumber. "What? Max?"

"Hey you're up" Max said sitting on the edge of the bed and kissing Alec on the forehead.

"Yeah" Alec yawned. "What's going on?"

"I've got that 6 months doctors appoinment" Max said, placing a hand on her now large stomach.

"Oh yeah" Alec replied, rubbing his eyes.

"I've gotta be there in half an hour" Max told him and continued to bustle around the room.

Alec nodded. "I've gotta sort some stuff out too" He got out of bed and begin to get ready.

"Really?" Max raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Well my dear, that would be a surprise" Alec laughed.

Max smiled. "Well, i'll be out most of the day. I've got to go to the doctors and then me and OC are going shopping for the nursery. And you know OC so that will definetely take a couple of hours".

Alec laughed. "Ok. Then I guess I'll make tea"

Max laughed as she walked to the door. "Just don't burn the roast again"

Alec pouted playfully. "It was one time"

* * *

Max entered the doctors office and gave her name to the reception before taking a seat.

It only took 5 minutes before her name was called. Picking her bag off the floor, she made her way to Dr Michaels' office.

"Afternoon Dr Michaels" Max said as she entered before lying on the bed.

"Good afternoon Max" Dr Michaels replied walking over to the bed. "How are we feeling today?"

"We're feeling fine. Thank you" Max replied, smiling.

Dr Michaels smiled and began to press specific parts of Max's stomach. "Any pain?"

"No" Max replied, shakeing her head.

Dr Michaels then picked up the stethoscope and placed it on Max's stomach. "Heartbeat sounds good" he said before taking the scanning gel and rubbing it on Max's stomach and then using the scanner to form the image of the baby.

"Well Max, it looks like you're having twins" Dr Michaels said, smiling.

"Really?" Max said with a large smile on her face while looking at the sonogram.

"Really" Dr Michaels replied, printing out the sonogram.

* * *

"Cindy! Boo! You here!" Max yelled entering OC's appartment.

"Hey boo" OC said coming into the living room where Max was.

"You ready?" Max asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course!" OC yelled, happily.

"Oooo. But i have to tell you something first" Max said with a large smile on her face.

OC raised her eyebrow. "What?"

Max smiled brightly. "I'm having twins!"

OC broke into a smile and for a third time, began jumping around with Max. Suddenly, she stopped. "That means we have to buy double everything! Come on!" With that, OC literally dragged Max out of the door.

* * *

"Ooooooooooo! Look at this!" Max yelled as she stood in the cribs isle. She was looking at brown crib that little birds and clouds painted and it came with a matching mobile and blanket.

OC came over. "Ahhh! That's beautiful! Get a card!"

Max nodded before picking up an order card. "Are we done then?"

"Almost. We just need baby clothes" OC replied taking Max over to the clothes section.

"We'll get this one...oooo and this one...and this one...and these...oooooo and this one!" OC began yelling, chucking a load of clothes into their basket.

Max laughed. "You know, I have a budget".

OC turned to her. "Well, we're buying for two now"

"Yeah. Your right" Max said and paused, before also chucking clothes into the basket. "These! and these!"

"Don't forget these!"

"Oooooo and these!"

* * *

"Alec!" Max yelled as she entered their apartment, carrying what looked like 50 bags. "Alec!"

"In the nursery!" Came Alec's reply.

Max smiled and placed the bags down before heading to the nursery. She gasped in surprise when she opened the door.

The walls had been painted and now held a mural that showed a field with mountains and farm animals. The sky was a bright blue with fluffy white clouds that continued on the ceiling.

Max looked over at Alec who was wearing an overall covered in different colours of paint. "How?"

Alec smiled. "You like it?"

"It's absolutely beautiful" Max replied, tracing her hand over a part of the mural that was dry.

Alec smiled. "I'm glad. You think our baby'll like it"

Max smiled back. "They'll love it"

Alec's eyebrows raised. "They?"

Max smiled and nodded. "We're having twins"

Alec broke out into a smile. "Twins!? Twins!" He hugged Max lovingly, being careful of his children. "Twins! We're having twins!"

Max smiled. "We're having twins".

Alec grinned a thousand mega watt smile. "I can't believe this!" He kissed Max. "I'm gonna be a double daddy!"

Max grinned and they shared a passionate kiss. "You're gonna be an amazing double daddy"

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Lots more fluff and a nice surprise for both Max and Alec! Hehe!**

**1 more chapter of fluff and then angst...lots of angst! (Laughs evilly!)**

**Please tell me what you think and vote on the poll (Names will be revealed next chap)**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**

**Holls!**

* * *


	27. Birth

**Too Many Times**

**Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**AN: Thanks sooooooo much for all the reviews! You guys are absolutely awesome! Thanks so much! As a present, here's the next chapter along with choc chip cookies! Yay!**

**All mistakes are mine!**

**Chapter 27: Birth.**

**3 months later.**

"We really need to come up with names" Alec said to Max.

Max nodded. "What were you thinking?"

"One boy name, one girl name?" Alec asked and continued when Max nodded. "James and Ava" Max gave a maybe look and Alec laughed. "Ok. What you got?"

Max smiled. "Evangeline and Harrison" Alec grimaced slightly and Max laughed. "Alright. You go"

"Michael and Jane" Alec said.

Max smiled and replied "They're nice. Isabelle and Cade"

Alec smiled. "I like 'em"

Max smiled, but then suddenly she felt strange.

Wet.

"Alec? My water's broke"

Alec nodded and grabbed the overnight bag which was already situated by the door in anticipation of this moment. "Let's go" He said as he guided his wife out of the door. "I'll call the guys on the way".

* * *

Max and Alec arrived at the hospital and went straight to the reception desk.

"Mc Dowell" Alec said, breathing heavily. "I called from the cab".

The receptionist nodded and typed something into the computor. She smiled. "Mike will take you to your room". She waved over an orderly.

Nodding, Alec helped Max into the wheelchair provided and they followed Mike to an empty room where he helped Max get settled. "Call if you need anything" Mike said before leaving.

"Are you ok" Alec asked when he saw Max grimace.

Max nodded. "Contraction"

Alec smiled and kissed her forehead as the doctor walked in. "Well, how are we today?" He asked.

"Fine" Max and Alec answered simultaneously.

"Any contractions yet?" He asked.

"A few" Max replied, reffering to the fact that she had had 2 in the cab.

The Dr nodded and moved to the end of the bed. "Well, you don't seem to be dialated much yet. So it could be a few more hours".

"Thanks" Max said.

"No problem" He replied. "Call for Dr Thompson if you need anything. I'll check in regularly"

"Thanks Doc" The soon to be parents replied in unison.

Dr Thompson smiled and left.

* * *

**9 Hours Later**

"How's it going?" Dr Thompson said as he entered.

"Painful!" Max growled, glaring at him.

Dr Thompson laughed slightly at Max's demeaner. "Expected" He walked over to the end of the bed. "Well, looks like you're ready to have a baby".

"Finally!" Max yelled throwing her hands in the air, making both Dr Thompson and Alec laugh.

Alec smiled and grabbed Max's hand as she was wheeled into the delivery room.

"Alright Max, you're gonna have to push" Dr Thompson said and Max nodded before complying. 5 minutes later, she recieved her first child.

"You have a daughter" Dr Thompson said and handed Alec the small girl, once she had been cleaned. Alec beamed brightly.

"Alright. Max, you're gonna have to push again" Dr Thompson said and Max nodded in reply.

Max groaned and tried to breath through the pain and she recieved her second child.

"You also have a son" Dr Thompson said and Max let out a breath before smiling brightly.

The little girl was cleaned up before being handed to her mother.

The new parents beamed brightly at the two babies before smiling at each other and sharing a passionate kiss.

Max was rolled back to her room, Alec by her side, one child in each of their arms.

"Congratulations" Dr Thompson said, once she was settled. "By the way, you have some visitors who are in the waiting room.

Alec nodded and said "Thanks" He turned to Max when Dr Thompson had left. "I'll see them in a minute. First thing's first, what are we gonna call these two?"

* * *

OC paced the waiting room. "Something must be wrong. Where are they?"

"Cindy! Calm down" Sketchy said but smiled when he saw Alec. "Look. Here's Alec. And look what he's got"

OC looked up and saw Alec carrying two bundles in his arms.

Logan, Cece, Sky and Biggs all rose from their seats to stand next to OC and Sketchy.

Alec walked up to them, a huge smile on his face. "Guys, meet Isabella Jane and Hunter Andrew"

OC and Cece screamed loudly before cooing to the kids while the men just said 'aww that's cute' or something like that.

"You guys wanna come see Max?" Alec asked and the group nodded.

Max sighed loudly once everyone had left, she felt exausted.

"You ok, baby?" Alec asked her.

Max nodded. "Just tired"

Alec smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll go check on Hunter and Bella" before leaving.

Max smiled and lay down, sinking into her bed and falling to sleep.

* * *

Alec smiled as he looked at his children through the glass. "I love you two so much" He whispered. "Me and your Mummy are gonna spoil you rotten. You know that. We're gonna protect you, i promise. We love you so much. We love you babies"

A sinister figure watched in the distance though. "You've had your fun. Get ready for pain and sadness and darkness. Get ready for punishment" It whispered darkly. "I've been watching you, and now, you will pay"

**Well, what do you think guys? Good? Bad? Please give me feedback?**

**Hope you like the names!**

**More angst in the next few chapters! Yay! (Laughs evilly) Lol!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	28. Destruction

**Too Many Times**

**Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**AN: Thanks sooooooo much for all the reviews! 200+! Yay! As a present, here's the next chapter along with more choc chip cookies! Yay!**

**All mistakes are mine!**

**Chapter 28: Destruction.**

Alec wearily opened his eyes and yawned, sitting up in bed. Stretching his limbs and pulling the covers back; he swung his legs round and got out of bed.

Walking toward the wardrobe, he picked out his black jeans and red shirt and put them on.

Heading to the bathroom, he quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face and combed his hair before putting his shoes on and heading out of the door.

It only took him 10 minutes to get to the hospital and upon entering Max's room, a grin appeared on his face when he saw Max sleeping peacefully. He moved over to the side of the bed and placed a kiss on Max's forehead.

Max mumbled something incoherent before opening her eyes and smiling at Alec brightly. "Hey you" She whispered.

"Hey you too" Alec replied and the two shared a passionate kiss. "How've you been?"

"Ok" Max replied, still smiling.

"And the kids?" Alec asked.

"Ok too" Max replied. "A bit cranky, but ok"

"That's good" Alec said smiling. "You know. You're beautiful"

"Yeah. I know. You know, I love you" Max replied.

"I love you too" Alec said, smiling and the two shared another passionate kiss when suddenly, the lights went out.

"What?" Max said, confused.

"I'll go see" Alec replied and left the room. "What's going on?" He asked one of the orderlies who was passing by.

"We're not sure" The orderly replied. "We think one of the back up generators blew. Stay calm sir, we're trying to get the situation under control". With that, he walked off.

Alec sighed and walked back to Max's room. "It's nothing to worry about" He told Max. "Just one of the generators"

Max nodded, when suddenly an explosion was heard and the floor shook.

"What the hell!" Max yelled.

Alec looked worried. "You don't think?"

"Renfro...or White?" Max replied, her eyebrows raised.

"Want me to go check?" Alec asked and at Max's nod, he once again left.

Blurring down the hallway, he looked around for any sign of Renfro or White.

He checked almost everywhere before he stopped suddenly.

The end of one of the hallways was black with soot, parts of it falling down. It looked blown up.

A whole on one side, it looked to have had a glass window in it. The room next to it also blown to peices.

It was then when Alec realised where he was.

The nursery.

"No!" Alec yelled. "No!"

'It can't be...we only just got them' Alec thought 'God...please...no!'

Blurring back to Max's room, tears in his eyes, he prepared to tell Max the news. He wished he didn't have too. he didn't want to. But he had to.

"Alec? What's wrong?" Max asked, noticing her husbands distraught state. 'What could be wrong?' She thought.

"Max. The explosion...the kids" Alec whispered before falling to the floor. Infront of Max's eyes, he broke down.

Max shook her head. "No. It has to be a mistake" She got up and made her way to Alec and placed an arm round his shoulders.

"Maybe it wasn't the nursery" Max said. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to.

Alec looked at her and shook his head sadly.

Max sank to the floor and together, they cried.

* * *

The evil figure laughed. "They've paid. They will feel the pain, i felt! But it's not over! It's time for step two!"

**What do you think? Evil, i know! Told you the fluff was over.**

**Sorry for the shortness of the chap, i had a bit of writers block on how to write it. But i know what i'm doing now, so hopefully the next chap will be longer and hopefully, i'll get it posted tommorow!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	29. Savior

**Too Many Times**

**Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**AN: Thanks sooooooo much for all the reviews! Luv ya'll!**

**All mistakes are mine!**

**Chapter 29: Savior.**

The ride home from the hospital was silent. Both mourning in their own way. Today they had lost not one child, but both. Their hearts torn and their souls shattered. They were thankful they still had each other.

However, when they arrived at their apartment, they heard the sound of crying babies.

'I must be loosing it' They both thought, but were shocked when they entered the nursery, to find Hunter and Bella each in their own crib.

"Oh my God!" Both Alec and Max shouted before moving over to the cribs and taking the children out, hugging and kissing them frantically.

"But...how?" Max stuttered unable to believe her eyes.

Shoes shuffled near the doorway and both Max and Alec looked, to see a woman with crystal blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair. "Hey Ryan"

Alec's eyes opened wide and a large grin appeared on his face. "Kendra!" He ran and hugged the woman who immediately hugged him back. "Max, this is Kendra. Another sister" Alec said to Max laughing.

However, Max frowned at the mention of sister, remembering what had happened with Ashley.

Alec saw this. "Maxie. It's in the past"

Max nodded and Alec turned to Kendra. "Why are you here?"

Kendra smiled. "Ash came back and said you were here, so i thought i'd come see you. I found out that you were at the hospital, so i went there and i saw this guy placing a bomb in the nursery and well...i had to save my neice and nephew"

Max smiled brightly and hugged Bella to her chest. "You saved them?" And at Kendra's nod, Max hugged the woman tightly. "Thank you".

"No problem" Kendra replied. "Anything for family"

Max smiled and swapped children with Alec allowing her to hug Hunter and him to hug Bella. "Thank you so much".

Alec smiled and hugged Kendra. "Ditto" He pulled back and looked at Kendra "I really missed you".

Kendra smiled. "I missed you too" Then she frowned slightly. "Why did you not come back".

Alec sighed. "I couldn't. I couldn't let them find you" He looked to the floor. "I care too much about you".

Kendra smiled and lifted his head. "I'm sorry. I just missed you".

"Well, i'm here now" Alec replied.

"Hey" Max chirped in, looking at Alec. "Why don't you look after the kids, and me and Kendra will go shopping" Max said and pulled Kendra out of the door before Alec could protest.

Alec looked at Hunter and Bella, sighing. "Guess it's just us. Well, I'll find something for us to do".

* * *

"Ooooo this would look good on you" Max said to Kendra, holding up a light blue shirt with a dark blue, swirly design on it.

"That's soooo pretty!" Kendra replied and Max placed it in the basket.

"What are these?" Max said holding up some baby clothes that were in the basket.

"What?" Kendra frowned. "I'm not allowed to spoil my neice and nephew?"

Max laughed and put the clothes back in the basket. "You don't have to"

Kendra smiled "I want to"

"Come on" Max said smiling. "We best get back. The kids are probably driving Alec crazy"

Kendra laughed. "Probably"

* * *

"Tellytubbies! Tellytubbies! Say hello! Eh o!" Alec was singing when Max and Kendra entered the apartment.

Hunter and Bella squealed in appreciation of his preformance.

"Well" Max laughed. "I was gonna say, what have you been up to. But i think it's obvious"

Alec looked at her incrediously. "It was the only way to keep them from crying"

Kendra smiled. "I believe ya bro"

Alec smirked sarcastically while Max and Kendra laughed.

**What do you think? Some nice happy fluff!**

**More angst next chapter! Lol! Should be up tommorow or tuesday!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	30. Pheremones

**Too Many Times**

**Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**AN: Thanks sooooooo much for all the reviews! Luv ya'll oh sooooooooooooooo much!! Lol! Sugar Rush!**

**All mistakes are mine!**

**Chapter 30: Pheremones.**

The strange vibration in her pocket alerted Max to an oncoming call. "Hello?" She said, answering it.

_"Hey Max" _Logan replied.

"Oh hey Logan" Max replied. "What's up"

_"Max...I...uh...could you come over?"_

Max frowned lightly. "Sure Logan" 'Why's he stuttering'

_"Thanks"_ And the call dis-connected.

Opening the door to the apartment, Max gasped as she saw Alec and Kendra on the couch; making out.

"Alec?" Max whispered, unable to believe her eyes.

"Oh hey Max" Alec said breaking the kiss before going right back.

Un able to see anymore, Max ran out the door.

* * *

Max stood in the hallway outside Logans appartment. She didn't know why she didn't go and see OC instead after what happened. Somehow, she knew Logan would help. Plus, he sounded like he really needed her help on the phone.

Opening the door, she headed to the computor suite, where she knew he'd be. Surely enough, he was.

"Hey Logan" Max said walking up to him.

"Hey Max" Logan replied. He noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. "Max? What's up?"

A few tears ran down Max's cheeks. "Alec...Kendra" Max broke down again.

Logan placed a comforting hand on her back. "I'm sorry Max"

Max smiled lightly and wiped away the tears. "Thanks Logan"

Logan smiled back. "No problem, but i don't think it's Alec's fault"

"What?" Max asked, highly confused.

"Kendra. She has the power of mind control. She can release pheremones which allow her to seduce men. That's what i was calling you about. To be careful around her" Logan replied.

Max smiled lightly. 'Of course Alec would never cheat on me' "Thanks Logan"

"No problem" He replied and before Max knew it, Logan's lips were on hers.

She pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry Logan. I can't. I love Alec and this thing, isn't his fault" She couldn't take the hurt in his eyes, so she bolted.

* * *

Bursting through the door to the apartment, Max stomped over to the couch, before chucking Kendra over the back of the couch.

"Max!" Alec yelled.

"Shut up Alec. This is personal. She's using you!" Max yelled.

Suddenly, Kendra jumped up and she and Max began battling.

"Alec. Baby. Help me" Kendra said and her eyes flashed pink.

"Alec!" Max yelled. "Don't listen to her! I love you! Remember our children! **Our** children!"

Alec grabbed his head and yelled out in pain before falling to the floor.

"Alec!" Max yelled, worried about her husband. But it allowed Kendra to get the upper hand. She began beating on Max for about 2 minutes when large arms wrapped around her throat, yanking her away. They twisted quickly and her neck broke with a large snap. Her body slumped to the floor and behind it, stood Alec.

"Are you ok?" Alec asked her.

"Fine" Max replied through her busted and now swollen lip.

"I'll get you some ice" Alec said before retreating to the kitchen. Coming back, he placed it on Max's lip.

"Thanks" Max replied before holding the bag herself. She looked at Kendra's body. "Alec..."

Alec sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it" He stood up and sighed once again, before walking into the bedroom; shutting the door behind him.

Max sighed before going to the kitchen to sort out the rest of her wounds.

Alec was having a very plesant dream when a crash woke him up. "Max?" He mumbled groggily, before opening his eyes. Stood in the doorway was Max, tears falling down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy; pure panic and fear on her face.

"Max? What's wrong?" Alec asked, confused.

"The...the...the kids. They're...they're...gone!"

**What! Ahhhh! Who took them! I didn't write that! It was my evil twin! Lol! Hehe! (Evil Laugh) Ahhhhh! (Runs from angry mob!)**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	31. Searching

**Too Many Times**

**Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I love ya so much!**

**All mistakes are mine!**

**Chapter 31: Searching.**

The tiredness was suddenly forgotten, panic overriding. "What?!"

"The kids...they're not there" Max said and Alec quickly bolted out of the room. Max was right. The kids were not in their cribs like they should have been.

Alec dejectedly walked back into the room, tears falling down his face. "But...how?" He whispered sadly.

"I don't know" Max replied as a few more tears fell down her face.

Alec slumped to the floor, his back against the wall and whispered. "We were supposed to protect them. Keep them safe" He paused and wiped a few tears away before looking at Max. "Where did we go wrong"

Max sighed. "Alec. I know you don't wanna talk about it, but maybe..."

"I know. Kendra was a distraction" Alec also sighed before continuing. "I'm so sorry. I thought i could trust her"

Max sat next to her husband and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "I know. I did too"

* * *

"Cops still haven't found anything" Alec announced as he walked into the apartment the next day. "They've put up posters and announcements for anyone who has information to come forward. But nothing".

Max kissed Alec and gave him a hug before speaking. "It's only been a day"

"I know...but...I just want them back so badly. Man, I feel like we screwed up as parents". Alec said sighing.

"We'll find them" Max said, hugging her husband. "I promise"

"I..." He paused. "...Know..." He turned and walked over to one of the cabinets; rifling through one of the draws.

"What?" Max asked wondering about her husbands sudden change in demeanor.

"I just remembered something" He pulled out a small device. "Got 'em"

"Got what?" Max asked, extremely confused.

"The kids" Alec replied, placing the device in his pocket.

"Huh?" Max said, even more confused.

"Before they were born, i made this homeing device that works with DNA. When the kids were born, i took a peice of each of their hair and put it in. I've got a location. Salt Lake City, Utah. Should take us 2 days to get there"

Max smiled brightly and kissed Alec passionately. "You are so amazing"

Alec smiled. "I know. Come on, let's go"

Max nodded. "Let me just grab us some stuff" She headed to the bedroom.

Alec nodded and 5 minutes later, they left. Ready to find their children.

* * *

2 and a half days later, Max and Alec pulled up at an abandoned warehouse in Salt Lake City.

"You ready?" Alec asked Max.

Max nodded. "Let's go get our babies"

They wairily entered the warehouse, searching for anything that could tell them where their kids were.

Suddenly, they heard feet shuffeling.

"I knew you'd come" A voice said.

A voice Max recognised.

"Logan?"

**What do you think? Evil? Not so evil? Lol!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	32. Deciept

Too Many Times

Too Many Times

Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are absolutely awesome!

All mistakes are mine!

Chapter 32: Deciept.

"Logan?" Max said confused. Why was he here? Unless...No! He wouldn't!

"Where's Hunter and Bella?" Alec said sternly. Obviously he'd figured it out.

"I don't know" Logan replied, to Max and Alec's confusion. "That's what I'm trying to figure out"

"What?" Max asked.

Logan sighed. "I didn't take them, if that's what you're asking"

"Then why are you here?" Alec asked, still suspicious.

Logan again sighed. "I got a call from OC saying that the kids had been taken. I called up some of my contacts to see if they had anything. They didn't. So i checked the surveillance camera from the street and got a white sedan pulling up in front of your apartment building and leaving 5 minutes later with a bag that they didn't have before. I made out the license plate and tracked them here"

Both Alec and Max seemed to relax at the statement. "Let's go find them then" Alec said and the group moved farther into the warehouse.

The sound of crying was brought to their attention and all three whipped around, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Hunter! Bella!" Max and Alec shouted as they moved around the warehouse, trying to find where the kids were.

"Shhh" Logan scolded. "They'll hear you"

But Max and Alec didn't listen. They were too busy trying to find their kids.

"Over here" Alec yelled, pulling away a metal door, to reveal another room. And there, at the back of the room, locked in seperate cages were Hunter and Bella, crying their eyes out.

"Oh my God!" Max yelled and ran over to them, trying to get the locks off.

"What? No bad guys?" Alec said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Max was thrown back by an unseen force.

Logan sighed and looked at Alec. "You had to say it".

But Alec was looking at the two people who had just stepped out of the shadows. "Oh great. let me guess. Telekenetic X5?"

The man on his right merely grinned before standing infront of the cage and then throwing Alec and Logan backward aswell, with just a wave of his hand.

Alec quickly stood and cracked his knuckles. "Let's go"

Alec took on the telekenetic X5, while Max took on the other X5. Logan merely provided back up with guns.

The other X5 was just normal, so Max was able to take him out pretty quickly, but Alec was having trouble with the telekenetic X5 who had just flung him into a load of wooden crates. Alec wearily stood up; blood dripping down his face from the large cut on his forehead. Luckily, Max was able to sneak up behind the X5, who was laughing at his opponent, and break his neck. His body fell to the floor and Max ran over to her injured husband.

Max and Alec moved over to the cages as fast as they could and broke the locks that were keeping their children captive.

Max picked up Hunter and Alec picked up Bella; cradeling their children happily, tears falling down their faces.

Then suddenly, a gunshot rang out through the warehouse; Alec and Bella fell to the floor.

**(Quickly runs away from forming mobs. Ducks and dodges pitchforks and fire arrows) Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Lol!**

**What do you think? Evil? Extremely evil? Uncalled for evil?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	33. End

**Too Many Times**

**Summary: Alec's forgiven Max too many times for what she has said or done. What happens when one particular fight hits home?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are absolutely brilliant! I love ya soooooo much! This is my best story yet! And it's all thanks to you guys! Last chapter now but the sequel will be posted soon!**

**All mistakes are mine!**

**Chapter 33: End.**

"Alec! Bella!" Max screamed, worried about her husband and daughters wellfare. Running over to them, she was able to pull a screaming Bella from underneath Alec. She was fine. Alec had been the one to take the bullet; a blood stain growing larger on his back.

"Alec?" She whispered, tears falling down her face. "Come on...Not now"

Suddenly, Alec coughed and rolled onto his side; a small river of blood flowing down his chin and Max saw the same size stain on his front. The bullet had gone right through.

"Shhh... It's ok" Max soothed, feeling her husbands pain.

Alec coughed once more before smiling lightly. Max placed Alec's head on her lap before looking at the person who had fired the bullet.

Logan.

Max glared at him with pure hatred. "Why?" She said, seething.

"Because I love you Max. I love you so much!" He yelled. "But you didn't wait for me. I told you i would find the cure! And i did! But you didn't wait! You never even noticed! I kissed you the other day Max! Do i look dead!"

Max shook her head, remembering the other day when he kissed her. No. She never even realised.

"I'm sorry Logan" Max whispered. "I don't love you anymore. I love Alec"

Logan nodded. "And that's why he has to die" He cocked the pistol in his hand and aimed it at Alec.

"No!" Max yelled and stood infront of Alec. "You'll have to kill me first!"

Logan still aimed the pistol at the same place, but then shook his head and lowered the gun. "I can't"

Max smiled, but then suddenly Logan's rough hand grabbed her and moved her out of the way, once again aiming the gun at Alec.

"No!" Max yelled and struggled against Logan's grip. "Get away from him!"

"Shut up!" Logan growled and slapped Max, but was immediately disgusted by his actions. "Max?...I'm so sorry... Please for..." His speech was cut off when his head suddenly jolted sideways and a loud snap was heard before his body fell to the floor.

Max watched Alec breath heavily before falling to the floor next to Logan's crumpled body.

"Alec!" Fear overtook Max as she watched her husbands breathing slow. "Please...no...not now...not after everything" She quickly rang the hospital before checking her husbands pulse. Weak. But it was still there, He just had to wait for the ambulance.

Just as the paramedics came in though, the pulse went and Alec's breathing went from slow to a complete stop.

"No! Please! No!" Max yelled as the paramedics worked frantically to get him back.

"Start compressions" One yelled and the other immediately began pushing on Alec's chest, trying to get him breathing again and his pulse started.

"Charging to 200!"

"Clear!"

"Got a pulse!" The first one said to Max's relief. "Let's move it!" They lifted Alec onto a stretcher before placing him in the ambulance.

"Are you coming miss" The second one asked Max and she nodded before picking up the kids and racing into the ambulance.

Max had been waiting for 5 hours when a doctor finally approached her.

"How is he?" She asked immediately.

The doctor smiled. "He's gonna be fine. The reason he had no pulse when the ambulance arrived was due to the loss of blood. We've given him 2 transfusions and stitched up the wound. He's lucky that the bullet didn't hit any organs or it could have been worse. he's awake if you want to see him. Room 218",

Max smiled. "Thank you"

"No problem" The doctor said smiling before walking away to check on another patient.

Max smiled again before walking to Alec's room.

"Hey" She said as she entered.

"Hey" Alec replied.

Max sat on the edge of the bed and kissed him before handing over Bella. "She wants to say thank you to her Daddy for protecting her" Max said in a cute voice.

Alec laughed and hugged Bella to his chest. "It's my job" He turned to his son. "For you aswell Hunter" Then he looked at Max. "And your Mommy"

Max laughed and kissed him again. "It's all over now. We can finally be a family".

**What do you think? Evil chapter with a nice family ending? Or just plain evil because you know i'm doing a sequel so the peace won't be kept for long?**

**Well, that's all for now folks. Sequel is going to be called 'Invisible deciept' and should be posted by the end of next week! (I'd post it sooner, but i'm really busy! and there's a few kinks in the plot! And I want to be a few chapters ahead, so if I get writers block, i can still update!) Please check it out and give it the same support as you've given 'Too Many Times'.**

**From me, Peace Out till next week! **

**Holls!**


	34. Or Not

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are so totally awesome. Here's the trailer for the sequel 'Invisible Deception'.**

"That fool may have failed in ridding the world of the twins" Ames White said evily. "But I'm much smarter. The twins are not the problem. It's the third child. He'll be the downfall of us. But I have a plan" An emensly evil laugh erupted from his mouth. What he was planning...only he knew. But it isn't good.

**3 Years Later**

"Just a little more" Alec coached his wife who seconds later, gave birth to their second son.

"Here you go" The doctor said once he had been cleaned and handed the newborn baby to Alec.

"Do you have a name?" The nurse asked.

Alec nodded. "Kade Ryan McDowell"

The nurse smiled and wrote it on the chart. "Congratulations" She said before she left.

Alec and Max beamed at their son while OC brought, now 3 years old, Hunter and Bella into the room.

"Hey guys" Max greeted happily.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Hunter and Bella yelled happily, having not seen their parents in 7 hours.

"Now listen guys" Alec whispered. "This is your new baby brother. And you guys gotta promise me and mommy that you'll look after him. You're his big brother and sister"

Hunter and Bella nodded exitedly. "We promise!"

**17 Years later.**

Ames White and another man stood in a room that was empty apart from a console and a metal contraption.

"Are you sure you're ready?" White asked the man.

The man nodded. "They will pay" He said with determination of his face and pure hate flaring in his eyes.

White nodded to the technicien stood at the console who pressed some buttons. As he finished, a large blue swirling portal stood infront of the contraption. Swinging a rifle onto his back, the man entered the portal without hesitation.

**What do you think? I'm pretty busy next week, so it'll be up by the end of next week! Sorry!**

**Thanks for keeping with me through the story! Hope you'll read the sequel!**

**Thanks again!**

**Holls!**


End file.
